


Kto powiedział, że nie potrzeba odwagi?

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure and Romance, Akcja i Przygoda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrzej to cicha woda, Badass Family, Family Feels, Gen, Michał deserved better, Michał to badass, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Pawłow to szuja i nie umie rozmawiać z dziećmi, Smuga jest szalony ale szalenie skuteczny, Smuga to gryzaczek, Some Humor, Spirit Animals, Syberia - Freeform, Tomek to mały słodziak, Wilmowscy to dwie ciche wody, ale Pawłow nie, autor ma cholernie eklektyczny gust muzyczny i literacki i uwielbia odniesienia, bajki o Indianach, biedny Tomek ma traumę, będzie dinozaur. na szczęście martwy więc nie zeżre Smugi, homoerotyzm na miarę Karola Maja, mały Smuga to też mały słodziak, napisane by bawić autorkę i jedną osobę, nie zadzieraj z Polką, odniesienia do muzyki, polska muzyka i ruska w sumie też w charakterze easter eggów, postaci historyczne w rolach bardzo epizodycznych, psie zaprzęgi, rodzina, szalone plany w których jest metoda, tu będzie tygrys. kiedyś, tygrys, uczucia macierzyńskie ojcowskie braterskie i siostrzane, we stan Anna, wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Smugi, śmierć postaci której wszyscy jej życzymy, żyli długo i niebezpiecznie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 11,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: AU. Pani Wilmowska zostaje aresztowana i zesłana na Syberię wraz z mężem. Dołączając do wyprawy poszukującej surowców, spotykają geologa Michała Smugę. Tymczasem brat Michała, Jan rusza na poszukiwania swojego brata.Tak rozpoczyna się odyseja czworga Polaków od mroźnego Ałdanu na Syberii do gorącego Alwaru w Indiach, pełna przygód, dzikiej przyrody, momentów dziwnego humoru, grozy i rodzinnych wzruszeń.Albo inaczej: Tu będzie tygrys, dinozaur, yeti, Apacze, Roald Amundsen, złoto, krwawa zemsta, odniesienie do Mistrza i Małgorzaty, słodkie dzieci, które mówią o emocjach nie wprost, policjanci, którzy mają dość, i dorośli, którzy podejmują szalone decyzje i cytat z "Katiuszy", a to nie wszystko i ma sens w kontekście. W ogóle dużo cytatów z muzyki, od Kata po "Dumkę na dwa serca", i literatury. Jest też duch Curwooda, na szczęście metaforycznie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/mama Tomka, Anna Wilmowska & Janina Karska sister feels, Michał & Jan Smuga bro feels, Tomek & Zbyszek bro feels
Comments: 231
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



> Tytuł to parafraza z piosenki "Встань, страх преодолей" ("Wstań, pokonaj strach") rosyjskiego zespołu Aria.  
> Tomkowy Discord (serwer do gadania) https://discord.gg/bjvJWN45K6

Najstraszniejszym wspomnieniem Tomka z dzieciństwa jest aresztowanie jego rodziców. Państwo Wilmowscy zostali aresztowani za organizację tajnego nauczania i spisek przeciw władzy kiedy był dzieckiem, a Tomek został przygarnięty przez siostrę matki, Janinę Karską. Jeszcze długo budził się z krzykiem, a chłodny spokój obojga, głos matki krzyczącej od drzwi "Pamiętaj, kochamy cię Tomku!" wrył mu się na zawsze w pamięć.  
Podobnie jak niezręczna twarz carskiego agenta, który próbował jednocześnie uspokoić płaczącego chłopca i wytłumaczyć mu, dlaczego jego ukochani rodzice są przestępcami, oba bezskutecznie, aż jeden z policjantów poprosił "agenta Pawłowa" aby odpuścił "riebionokowi*" i zostawił go w rękach kogoś, "u kogo siemia**"  
  
Syberia jest zimna. Zimna i dzika i wielka. Anna nie pamięta, żeby było jej ciepło odkąd opuściła Warszawę. Ale powoli przyzwyczaja się do Jakucji, do chłodu, trudnych warunków I dzikich, ponurych, a jednak na swój sposób fascynujących krajobrazów. Jedynie do tęsknoty za synem nie może się przyzwyczaić.  
Andrzej werbuje się jako kartograf w wyprawie poszukującej surowców, które opłacałoby się wydobywać z trzęsawisk i wiecznej zmarzliny.  
\- Jadę z tobą - decyduje Anna.  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- Tak. Jeżeli ludzie przyzwyczają się, że jeździsz na wyprawy z żoną, która no powiedzmy, że pomaga ci ogarniać papiery i gotuje, to mniej będzie podejrzane, jeśli pojedziemy razem i znikniemy. Poza tym, nie chcę zostawać sama w tym dzikim kraju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rosyjski w tekście:  
> riebionok - dziecko, dzieciak  
> u kogo siemia - kto ma rodzinę


	2. Michał

Jana Smugę ciężko znaleźć. Jest obieżyświatem, którego miejsca pobytu nie sposób przewidzieć, o ile nie jest to wręcz dżungla lub inne zapomniane przez boga, świat i omijane przez ludzi ostępy.  
Dlatego list od ojczyma czeka na niego w Hamburgu, u jego pracodawców, przeszło trzy miesiące. Ale tylko sekundę zajmuje mu po przeczytaniu podjęcie decyzji - musi ratować brata, i co więcej, ma ku temu sposobność i umiejętności jak mało kto.

Geolog wyprawy jest również Polakiem i również zesłańcem, nazywa się Michał. Anna uważa, że dobrali się z Andrzejem w korcu maku, z ich umiłowaniem do nauki, ojczyzny i niebezpiecznych spisków noszących wszelkie pozory rozsądku. Nic dziwnego, że w syberyjskiej głuszy, w towarzystwie dwóch Rosjan i kilku Ewenków, troje Polaków nawiązuje szczerą przyjaźń. Nic dziwnego, że postanawiają wtajemniczyć Michała w swój plan ucieczki.

Nie uciekają od razu. Kilka wypraw mija im na przykładnej pracy, wytyczaniu biegu strumieni i położenia surowców z oceną możliwości wydobycia, miernych na ówczesne warunki. W jednym potoku znajdują kilka grudek złota i wyprawa rusza w górę jego biegu, poszukując złoża macierzystego, ale napotyka jedynie skały. Ale na wagę złota jest doświadczenie nabyte podczas tych wypraw, znajomość kraju i zahartowanie do jego warunków.

  
Na jednej z wypraw zdarza się wypadek, który omal nie kończy się tragicznie.  
Na jednym z postojow Anna z trudem daje się dobudzić, obudzona wreszcie, majaczy. Andrzej zauważa, że żona jest blada, ma suche usta I wysoką gorączkę.  
\- Płocho, oczeń płocho* - mruczy kierownik wyprawy, brodaty Rosjanin. - W tej głuszy choroba to pewna śmierć, a do osad ludzkich, co dopiero szpitala, bardzo daleko.  
\- Nie ma osad białych ludzi, ale żyją tubylcy - oponuje Andrzej. Mają pewnie swoich czarownikow, uzdrowicieli. Sam wolałbym by obejrzał ją lekarz, ale na bezrybiu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oczeń płocho - ros.: bardzo źle.


	3. Tunguski szaman

Leczenie Anny w chacie tunguskiego szamana trwa ponad miesiąc. W tym czasie Andrzej zdąża zaprzyjaźnić się nie tylko ze starym czarownikiem, ale z całą jego wioską, zyskując opinię dobrego myśliwego i człowieka, który potrafi ciekawie opowiadać o dalekich krajach.  
Żartem nazywa grupkę dzieci, które zbierają się by słuchać jego opowieści, swoją klasą. Ale tak naprawdę to on uczy się bezcennych lekcji o przetrwaniu w dziczy.  
  
\- Wilmowski - stwierdza sucho naczelnik policji. - Pewien byłem, że nawialiście. Był nakaz aresztowania was we wszystkich miastach cesarstwa.  
\- Nie uciekłem - uśmiecha się Andrzej. - Moja żona ciężko zachorowała, leczył ją tutejszy uzdrowiciel. Zawdzięczam mu jej życie. A ja... no cóż, nie mogłem zostawić chorej, być może umierającej żony samej w tym dzikim kraju, zwłaszcza że to przeze mnie została tutaj zesłana. Przepraszam za zamieszanie.  
Naczelnik policji unosi rękę i opiera ciężko skroń na dłoni, jakby nabawił się przez zesłańca nagłej migreny.


	4. Myśliwy

Jest nieomal wiosna, kiedy do osady przybywa wysoki, okutany w ciepłe skóry mężczyzna ze sztucerem na ramieniu. Znad czarnej brody patrzą bystre, spokojne szare oczy.  
\- Nazywam się Jan Kowalski. Jestem myśliwym, znalazłem w tundrze skałę, która chyba jest złotonośna, ale chciałbym zapytać geologa, aby się upewnić.  
  
Do maleńkiej, zbudowanej z grubo ciosanego modrzewia chaty wchodzi wysoki, brodaty, uzbrojony mężczyzna.  
\- Zdrastwujtie - głos jest cichy, towarzyszy mu głębokie skinienie głowy, jakby przybysz był świadom swego groźnego wyglądu i starał się złagodzić wrażenie uprzejmością.  
\- Zdrastwujtie. Kto wy?  
\- Ochotnik - słowo to oznacza po rosyjsku myśliwego, ale obcy wymawia je całkiem po polsku, gdzie znaczy coś zupełnie innego.  
Michał rozpoznaje głos.  
\- Janek?  
\- Michał?  
Dwaj mężczyźni padają sobie w ramiona.  
Po dłuższej chwili Michał wypuszcza z objęć obcego.  
\- Janku, to są Andrzej i Anna Wilmowscy, towarzysze mojej niedoli. Mój brat, Jan Smuga.  
Pierwsze, co przychodzi do głowy Andrzejowi, to to, że Jan jest piękny. Dość wysoki i barczysty, o pewnej siebie postawie i miękkich ruchach polującego rysia. Harmonijna, męska twarz, ogorzała od słońca, na wpół zakryta przez ciemny zarost, emanuje spokojem i stanowczością. Ale najbardziej urzekają go oczy Jana, stalowoszare, bystre, spokojne, ocienione ciemnymi rzęsami, oczy człowieka, który widział to, co widziało niewielu, i zauważa to, co niewielu zauważa.  
\- Jak tu się znalazłeś? Nikt cię nie podejrzewa?  
\- Robiąc to, co mam we krwi - włócząc się i polując. I prawie na pewno nie, powiedziałem tu, że szukam geologa, a nie konkretnie ciebie.  
\- Rozumiem. A czy, do czegokolwiek potrzebujesz geologa, przydałby ci się też kartograf? - Smuga w lot wyłapuje o kogo i co chodzi i podejmuje decyzję.  
\- Oczywiście, o ile radzi sobie w tajdze i można na nim polegać.  
  


Wkrótce z osady wyrusza czteroosobowa wyprawa, mająca oficjalnie na celu określenie zasięgu nowej żyły złota i opłacalności ewentualnego wydobycia. Nad Syberię nadciąga wiosna.


	5. Wspólnie się wyczołgać z nędzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tytuł z piosenki Końca Świata "Chciałbym się jeszcze powłóczyć z Tobą"

Marsz przez Syberię zimą, a potem w czasie roztopów, to czyste szaleństwo, i Smuga o tym wie, ale liczy, że śniegi i błota dadzą się we znaki bardziej ewentualnej pogoni niż im.  
\- Nie chciałem w mieście mówić o planie, ale teraz mogę wam go przybliżyć. Wyjechaliśmy z miasta mniej więcej na północny zachód, ale zatoczymy szeroki łuk, skręcając na południe i dążąc w kierunku granicy. Na naszą korzyść działa kilka faktów, po pierwsze, nikt nie wie, że próbujemy uciec, a zanim zorientują się, że wyprawa powinna była już wrócić, minie co najmniej kilka tygodni. Po drugie, jesteście osiedleńcami, którzy brali już udział w kilku wyprawach, i ze wszystkich powrócili, wykonawszy dokładnie to, czego po was oczekiwano. To tym bardziej uśpi czujność policji.  
\- Mnie policmajster chyba wolałby się pozbyć niż ścigać - wtrąca Andrzej z pewnym rozbawieniem. - Znikłem mu na dobre miesiące i zdążył rozesłać listy gończe po całej Syberii, a potem pojawiłem się z powrotem, z najbardziej niewinną i prawdziwą wymówką świata. Powiedział, że w dzień, kiedy nie będzie musiał się użerać z takimi utrapieńcami jak ja, otworzy butelkę wódki i upije się z radości.  
\- To chyba dobrze, że masz opinię człowieka, który znika, ale wraca. Może się przydać. Mamy również tą przewagę, że w cztery osoby stosunkowo łatwo przemknąć i się wyżywić, a ja, nie chwaląc się, jestem jednym z najlepszych myśliwych, jakich znamy. Michał też strzela nieźle, a wy?  
\- Powiedzmy.  
\- To zależy, co pan rozumie przez nieźle.  
\- Do licha, uciekamy razem z piekła, mówcie mi Smuga albo Janie. Janek jest domeną tego uparciucha, który ciągle myśli, że jestem dzieckiem wielkości domowego kota.  
\- Na pewno masz jego charakter - odcina się Michał.  
\- Teraz wady planu - jest nas tylko czworo, co, paradoksalnie, działa też na naszą niekorzyść. Idziemy w przez najdziksze okolice znanego świata, w jednej z najtrudniejszych pór roku, na czas, pokonując dystans sporo większy od Polski. To, z czym będzie musiała mierzyć się pogoń, przypada również w udziale nam, oni mają natomiast zdecydowanie większe zaplecze, mogą liczyć na pomoc w każdym miasteczku. Dlatego najważniejsze, by pokonać jak najszybciej jak największy dystans, nie pozostawiając śladów. Albo nie, najważniejsze, żeby nie zginąć, bo to jest zdecydowanie możliwe, i nie dopuścić do wyczerpania organizmu, bo to w tym klimacie równa się śmierci.


	6. O psach i kotach

Psi zaprzęg szybko pokonuje kolejne mile przez śnieżne pustkowia. Hodowane przez tubylców husky przypominają wilki tak budową ciała, jak i umaszczeniem puszystego futra, ale Anna szybko przyzwyczaiła się do nowych towarzyszy wyprawy.  
\- W takich warunkach, psy są nieporównanie lepsze od innych zwierząt pociągowych – tłumaczy im Smuga na postoju. - Tubylcy wykorzystują je od wieków, bo dobrze radzą sobie na śniegu i mrozie. Podobnie jak ich wilczy przodkowie, ścigający nieraz zdobycz przez dziesiątki kilometrów, są przyzwyczajone do pokonywania długich dystansów ze stosunkowo dużą prędkością. No i, co najważniejsze dla nas, są w stanie zjeść to, co zastrzelę.  
\- Masz doświadczenie z podróżą w takich warunkach?  
\- Nie tak wiele. To raczej nie moje klimaty. Prawdę mówiąc większość tego, co wiem, nauczył mnie znajomy z Norwegii. Hah! To się Roald nieźle zdziwi, jak mu kiedyś opowiem. Chyba go polubilibyście, skoro wytrzymujecie ze mną.  
\- To jakie są bardziej twoje klimaty?  
\- Cieplejsze. O Indiach i Afryce mógłbym napisać książkę, a o Ameryce Południowej nawet dwie. Gdybym, rzecz jasna, umiał usiedzieć dość długo, by sklecić cokolwiek więcej niż telegram. Zresztą jeśli się uda, będziemy się zatrzymywać u paru moich znajomych. Maharadża mnie bardzo lubi, a lamowie to najpoczciwsi ludzie jakich znam.  
\- Wielu masz takich ciekawych przyjaciół?  
\- To zależy jak określić przyjaciół. Mam chyba dar do szybkiego nawiązywania znajomości i zjednywania sobie sympatii, ale z nikim nie zostaję dość długo, by naprawdę mnie poznał.  
W tym momencie, poza kręgiem ognia, coś porusza się wśród drzew. Psy warczą i stroszą się, lub kulą się przestraszone.  
\- Co to było? - pyta Anna lękliwie.  
\- Zwierzę. Widziałaś coś?  
\- Nie.  
\- Do ognia nie podejdzie. A jak podejdzie, to możemy je zastrzelić.  
Coś miga w ciemności przez sekundę.  
\- Ślepia, - szepcze Anna. - Ślepia. Jak kocie, ale za daleko od siebie i ogromne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roald to oczywiście Amundsen, fascynujący koleś, który zdobył biegun południowy na psim zaprzęgu. Smuga go zna, bo czemu do licha nie :)  
> Pozostałe odniesienia są do książek.


	7. Głos z ciemności

Smuga długo wpatruje się w ciemność, wreszcie zauważa to, co Anna.   
\- Cholera. Cholerny tygrys nam się trafił. A tak dobrze szło. Niedobrze.   
\- Jak bardzo?   
\- Bardzo. Tak daleko na północ, i skoro podszedł tak blisko ognia, prawdopodobnie jest głodny. Bardzo głodny. To znaczy, że skoro już nas wytropił, nie odpuści, tylko poczeka, aż pójdziemy spać i wtedy zaatakuje.   
\- To co?   
\- Ja zaatakuję pierwszy. Po prostu wyjdę tam z karabinem, dam mu mnie znaleźć i zastrzelę, kiedy podejdzie. Spokojnie. Już nie raz polowałem na tygrysy, i ja żyję, a one nie.   
Smuga znika w mroku ze sztucerem na ramieniu. Michał, Anna i Andrzej wsłuchują się z napięciem w niknący chrzęst kroków na śniegu i następującą po nim, przeraźliwą ciszę. Po nieokreślonym czasie, zdającym się być wiecznością, rozlega się najbardziej przerażające słuchowisko świata, spotęgowane przez echo: huk dwóch natychmiastowych, zlewających się strzałów, mrożący krew w żyłach ryk bestii, ludzki, pełen bólu krzyk, i charczący, agonalny oddech.


	8. Zwierz

Pomimo, że żadnemu z uciekinierów nie uśmiecha się wyjście w ciemność, gdzie grasuje niebezpieczna bestia, żadne z nich nie ma też zamiaru zostawić człowieka, który ich ratuje, na pastwę losu. Z bronią w pogotowiu i prowizorycznymi pochodniami, wyruszają w kierunku głosu. Widok, który ukazuje im się, jest przerażający. Na zalanym krwią śniegu leży bez ruchu pręgowanie, trzymetrowe cielsko, pod nim człowiek, chorobliwie blady pod ciemną brodą.  
\- Jasiek! Cholera, obiecałem matce że będę tego szczawia chronić, a on po mnie wlazł na Syberię i w zęby tygrysa.  
\- Pazury, - stwierdził słabo Smuga.  
\- Jeden czort.  
\- No nie, jakby to były zęby, to nie miałbym ręki i byłbym trupem.  
Michał macha ręką  
\- Dobra dobra, potem się będziesz wymądrzał, teraz trzeba ruszyć to bydlę.  
\- Tygrysa czy mnie? - pyta Smuga i mdleje.

Uciekinierom z trudem udaje się przewrócić trzystukilowego tygrysa i uwolnić Jana. Przenoszą rannego do obozu, opatrują ranę i starają się go rozgrzać. Smuga odzyskuje przytomność gdzieś przy polaniu rany spirytusem, który miał służyć za niemarznące paliwo, klnie na czym świat stoi, ale jest przytomny, chciwie łyka herbatę z podstawionej pod twarz menażki.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz zabić tygrysa nożem – mówi konwersacyjnie Andrzej.  
\- Ja też nie. Słyszałem o ludziach, którzy tak robili, ale zdecydowanie wolałbym go trafić z karabinu. Teraz jesteśmy w czarnej dupie za przeproszeniem, nie tylko nie mogę wam pomóc, ale będę zawadzał w ucieczce.  
\- Coś się wymyśli. W najgorszym razie wrócimy do miejsca zesłania tłumacząc grzecznie, że na naszego kierownika wyprawy zapolował tygrys, i ponowimy ucieczkę, kiedy poczujesz się lepiej. 


	9. Przez lasy, urwiska, mokradła

Świt wstał przenikliwie mroźny, oślepiająco biały i przytłaczająco ponury. Wilmowski nerwowo międlił w dłoniach gałązkę modrzewiową, nie zważając na wonną żywicę plamiącą rękawice. W końcu zdał się podjąć jakąś decyzję.  
\- No to tak – zaczął kreślić schemat na śniegu. - Tu jest Lena, tu jest Amur, to są mniejsze rzeki, tu jest Bajkał, tu Góry Stanowe. Tu jesteśmy my, stąd wyruszyliśmy, dążyliśmy gdzieś tam. Pierwotny plan zakładał, żeby iść tędy – machnął ręką - Przez góry i Amur do Chin. Zgadza się, Janie?  
\- Zgadza się, ale z rannym nie przejdziecie. Nigdy nie byłem w Górach Stanowych, ale do taternictwa generalnie trzeba mieć obie sprawne ręce, albo przynajmniej móc ustać na nogach.  
\- No to tam nie idziemy. Skręcimy na zachód, wzdłuż podnóża gór, w kierunku górnej Leny i Bajkału. Tam łatwiej będzie nam trafić na ludzi.  
\- Dlatego pierwotnie nie chciałem tam iść.  
\- Plan się zmienił. Tubylcy nie powinni pytać, czy przypadkiem nie nawialiśmy z zesłania... A jakby ktoś pytał, to jesteśmy po prostu myśliwymi szukającymi lekarza lub uzdrowiciela dla rannego towarzysza. Jeżeli nie rozesłano jeszcze listów gończych, powinno wystarczyć. Jeśli rozesłano – cóż, będziemy się wtedy martwić. Mamy dosyć aktualnych problemów. Myślę, że powinniśmy przedostać się do Mongolii. Da się tamtędy przejechać, Janie?  
\- Z łatwością, o ile w ogóle dotrzemy do Bajkału i pokonamy granicę. Mongolia to stepowy, półpustynny kraj, mało ludzi, głównie koczowniczych pasterzy, przeważnie buddystów. Nikogo nie zdziwi tam, że podróżujemy. Ale nie przedostaniemy się.  
\- Dlaczegoż to? Na mapie wygląda to całkiem wykonalnie.  
\- Bo to był mój plan B. A mój plan A już zdążyli wziąć diabli.


	10. Tam bez liku rzek i mórz, ale po nich nie można dopłynąć do domu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł to tłumaczenie fragmentu piosenki zespołu Aria „Zakat”, czyli „Zachód słonca”

W ten sposób rozpoczyna się kolejny etap ich podróży, spowalniany przez dodatkowy ciężar rannego na saniach, przerywany częstymi postojami tyleż, by dać psom wytchnienie, co by zająć się Smugą, który, choć zarzeka się, że ma silny organizm i wkrótce poczuje się lepiej, jest osłabiony znaczną utratą krwi i wkrótce zaczyna w dodatku gorączkować. Owinięty w co tylko się da, mężczyzna nadal kuli się, drżąc z zimna, które jest tyleż właściwe syberyjskiej zimie, co spotęgowane przez odczucia chorego organizmu. Z każdym dniem jest gorzej, Jan wydaje się bledszy i bardziej wymęczony chorobą, a rana puchnie i ropieje mimo regularnych zmian opatrunku i prób oczyszczenia jej. Każdy dotyk rannego ramienia, każdy wstrząs sani wertepach, sprawia choremu okropny ból, lecz mimo to cierpi w milczeniu, zagryzając blade, suche usta. Większość czasu przesypia płytkim, pozbawionym spokoju snem ciężko chorych.  
\- Niech to diabli – mówi cicho Michał. - Myślałem, że nie zobaczę go nigdy tak chorego odkąd załapał ode mnie błonicę jako dzieciak. Miał pięć, sześć lat, chyba pięć. Omal się wtedy nie przekręcił, i mama też, ze strachu. Ja przeszedłem lżej, szlajałem się w szlafroku po domu o własnych siłach, a Janek po prostu leżał w łóżku i nie miał siły wstać. Pilnowałem go wtedy, pożyczyłem od taty jakąś powieść awanturniczą, coś o Murzynach i lwach, i mu czytałem. Dukałem właściwie, ale co rozdział, to szło mi lepiej. Pierwszy raz czytałem coś dłuższego po polsku, i naprawdę ciekawego. W szkole było po rusku i same nudy na pudy, a ja się nie kwapiłem do dobrowolnego czytania w domu. Tata zobaczył, że wziąłem książkę bez jego wiedzy i się rozzłościł... Ale tylko troszeczkę, w ogóle był bardzo spokojnym człowiekiem... No, ale jak mu powiedziałem, że czytam Jankowi, żeby mu się nie nudziło i żeby chciał wyzdrowieć, i że mi to idzie coraz lepiej, to mało się nie rozpłakał, z dumy. Mama się po prostu rozpłakała. Jak Janek wyzdrowiał, to postanowił zostać podróżnikiem, a ja... no cóż, ja nabawiłem się zgubnej miłości do czytania po polsku.  
\- Powiedz jeszcze o swojej rodzinie, - prosi Anna, pragnąc odciągnąć myśli Michała od stanu brata.  
\- Nasi rodzice, mój tata i mama Janka, ohajtali się jak ja miałem kilka lat, a on był maleńki. Jest cztery lata młodszy ode mnie. Ojciec przysposobił Janka, ale nie potrafił być dla niego ojcem. Dla mnie tez ledwo co. Mama... moja macocha... to była kobieta do rany przyłóż, ale ciągle była w żałobie po pierwszym mężu, on zginął w powstaniu. Oboje rodzice byli chyba w żałobie do końca życia. Byliśmy czwórką smutnych ludzi, którzy niewiele mieli prócz tego wspólnego, ale na swój sposób się kochali. Chyba najbliższe relacje Janek miał z naszym kotem. Mieliśmy taką kotkę, Mańkę, taką grubą burą przytulankę, która chyba uznała, że malutki człowiek to jej nowe kocię. Ta puchata bulwa była chyba najszczęśliwszą z nas. W szkole mówili Jankowi po nazwisku, bo był dziwny, z nikim się nie przyjaźnił, a jemu to pasowało, bo chyba uznał, że Smuga brzmi fajniej od Janka lub, nie daj Boże, Jasia. Nie wiem, może stwierdził, że jest kotem i to jest dobre imię dla kota. Raz widziałem, jak śpi na drzewie. W ogóle lubił drzemać w najgłupszych miejscach. Pod łóżkiem. Pod szafą. Na szafie. W szafie. Chodził po kalenicach dachów, matka nie wiedziała. Jeden raz spadł, ale nic mu się nie stało. Nie wiem jakim cudem. Nie byliśmy bardzo blisko, za duża różnica wieku, ale zawsze trzymaliśmy sztamę. I, z perspektywy czasu, byliśmy piekielnie podobni, dwa uparte łobuziaki z własnym poczuciem tego, co jest właściwe i tendencją do pakowania się się w kłopoty.  
\- Taaaa, dobry opis – uśmiechnął się Wilmowski. - Nie znałem was wtedy, ale teraz do was też pasuje. Strach pomyśleć, co obaj razem bylibyście zdolni wymyślić i osiągnąć.  
\- Ze mną i Janinką jest właśnie odwrotnie - mówi Anna konwersacyjnym tonem. - Rodzone siostry, tylko rok, no z hakiem, różnicy, ale nie dogadujemy się wcale. Jesteśmy różne jak ogień i woda, jak dzień i noc.  
\- Potwierdzam, - uśmiecha się Andrzej.   
\- I żeby nie było, że się nie kochamy. Mamy po prostu diametralnie różne podejście do życia. Ale Ninka poszłaby za mną do piekła gdybym poprosiła, tyle, że ciągle marudząc, ze jestem nieostrożną smarkulą i obie zginiemy przez moją głupotę.  
\- Potwierdzam.  
\- Cieszę się, że mogła zająć się Tomkiem, z nią nie zginie, chociaż może się nudzić... - wesoły głos nagle się załamał, przechodząc niemal w płacz. - Ja chcę go znowu zobaczyć, chce patrzeć jak rośnie, słuchać o jego nieprawdopodobnych przygodach, chcę jeszcze kiedyś przytulić mojego synka. Chcę być normalną, nierozdzieloną rodziną.  
\- I będziemy, kochanie – mówi łagodnie Andrzej. - Obiecuję. Wyjdziemy stąd, wszyscy – wymówił z naciskiem patrząc na Michała, - i będziemy wolni, i będziemy szczęśliwi.  
\- Tomek to wasz syn?  
\- Tak, to złote dziecko.  
\- Żywe srebro. Śmiejemy się, że odkąd nauczył się jako-tako chodzić, nie usiedział przez te cztery lata ani minuty spokojnie. Jak miał niecały roczek, próbował biegać, ciągle się przewracał, ale tylko się podnosił i biegł dalej.  
\- „Mama, nie au”, tak mówił, pamiętasz? Próbował ci powiedzieć, żebyś się nie martwiła.  
\- Pamiętam. „Mama nie au” albo „tata nie au”. Było jeszcze „mama pa!”, jak chciał żebym coś zobaczyła. Ale tak naprawdę to nie potrafił siedzieć spokojnie odkąd zaczął pełzać, albo i jeszcze wcześniej. Gonił naszego kota na czworaka.  
\- Jakbym Janka widział.  
\- On też?  
\- On też. Tylko patrzeć, jak wasz syn zacznie czytać powieści podróżnicze i udawać wysmarowanego sadzą, machającego patykiem Apacza.  
\- Chciałabym to zobaczyć. Chciałabym nauczyć Tomka czytać po polsku. Nawet jeśli musiałabym mu dopierać kołnierzyki z sadzy po zabawie w Indian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział sponsorują litery "SZCZEPCIE SIĘ K...A"


	11. Wilcza Matka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisane pod "Wolf" zespołu First Aid Kit. Słowa za bardzo pasują, żeby się nie zainspirować.

Następnego ranka jest jeszcze gorzej, Smuga nie może rozprostować palców, gorączkuje, zaciska kurczowo zęby, jego twarz jest pobladła i pokryta potem. Nie rozpoznaje nikogo, nawet własnego brata. Troje pozostałych członków wyprawy zdaje sobie sprawę, że bez dosłownego cudu ranny ma niewielkie szanse przeżycia.

\- Boże – szepcze Michał, wpatrując się w chorego. - Nie modliłem się dawno, i właściwie to nie mam cię za co kochać. Ale mama modliła się, kiedy Janek był chory, żeby przeżył, i przeżył, i żyje do dziś dnia. Więc i ja się modlę. Proszę nie zabieraj mi brata, nie po tym, jak go ledwo odzyskałem. Zabrałeś mi ojca, zabrałeś mi mamę, zabrałeś mi moją rodzoną matkę i jej drugie dziecko, zabrałeś dziadków, kraj, dom, wolność, rzuciłeś mnie tutaj na kraniec świata. Dałeś mi nadzieję, że wyjdę stąd i będę dla Janka bratem, i będziemy wreszcie szczęśliwi. Nie zabieraj mi tego. Nie zabieraj mi mojego małego braciszka. Proszę.  
Ale kolejne godziny i mile mijają bez odpowiedzi. 

Następnego dnia Smuga wygląda jeszcze gorzej, ma trudności z oddychaniem. Członkowie wyprawy przygotowują się do wymarszu milcząc, pozbawieni nadziei, ale wciąż niegotowi przyznać się do porażki.  
Niebo jest szare, jakby i ono było przysypane kopnym śniegiem. Niezbyt silny, ale przenikliwie zimny wiatr kołysze lekko iglastymi gałęziami lasu. Sanie mkną przez las. Ciągnące je szybkie, kosmate husky są jedynymi członkami wyprawy, którzy zachowują dobry nastrój, zadowolone z lekkiej drogi i stosunkowo łatwych warunków. Pokonują kolejne kilometry śnieżnego pustkowia, jakby były duchami, lub chmurami na zamglonym niebie.  
Na krótkim, ale wciąż koniecznym postoju, Anna pociąga nosem raz po raz, marszczy brwi.  
\- Czujecie to? Ktoś pali drewno. Smolne, iglaste.  
Michał i Andrzej obracają głowy w kierunku, z którego wieje wiatr. Z czerni drzew unosi się rozwiana smużka dymu.  
\- Wioska! Może ktoś pomoże Jankowi! - rzucają Wilmowski i Michał bardzo nierównym chórem i patrzą na siebie po raz pierwszy od dawna z czymś przypominającym wesołość.

Wioska jest tak naprawdę kręgiem namiotów przycupniętych w śniegu. Śniade, ciemnookie twarze patrzą na nich nieufnie. Płowobrody mężczyzna wysuwa się naprzód, unosząc na powitanie ręce w grubych rękawicach.  
\- Jesteśmy myśliwi, szukamy uzdrowiciela. Szaman? Nasz druh ranny, chory. Wy leczycie?  
\- Szaman ja – odpowiada im stanowczo brzmiący głos. Siwy, ale wciąż prosto trzymający się mężczyzna wychodzi im naprzeciw, pochyla się nad chorym, ogląda go, dotyka jego rozpalonej skroni.  
\- Gdzie raniony, kiedy i jak?  
\- Tygrys zadrapał mu ramię, ot tu. Głęboko. Dziesięć dni temu.  
\- Źle – mówi czarownik. - W ranie waszego przyjaciela zamieszkał zły duch, który pęta ruch, słowa i oddech. Mogę leczyć ranę, uśpić ducha, ale nie zabiorę. Jeśli wasz druh silny, będzie żyć. Jeśli słaby, umrze. Jeśli będzie żyć, siła mu wróci, ale wolno, z czasem, może nie wszystka.  
\- Dam ci co zechcesz z tego, co mamy, jeśli on będzie żył. Skórę tygrysa już teraz ci dam, żebyś go leczył.  
\- On tobie drogi – mówi szaman lekkim, spokojnym tonem człowieka, który stwierdza oczywistość w niezobowiązującej konwersacji. - Będę go leczył. Zanieście go do mnie.

Namiot szamana jest ciemny, przyjemnie cieplejszy od lodowatych pustkowi na zewnątrz. Pachnie skórami, dymem iglastym z małego ogniska, i ziołami niewidocznymi w ciemności. Andrzej po kolei pokazuje na członków ekspedycji.  
\- Andriej. Anna. Jan. Michaił, Misza.  
\- Misza. Mied'wied'.  
\- Nie mied'wied' – uśmiecha się Michał.  
\- Niet. Ty czełowiek-mied'wied'. Ty nie znajesz ty mied'wied'.  
\- A on? - pokazuje na rannego.  
\- On baabyr. Dziki, silny, myśliwy.  
\- A ja kto jestem? - pyta Anna z uśmiechem. Szaman obrzuca Wilmowskich przenikliwym spojrzeniem.  
\- Wy wilk. Ty wilk mama, ty wilk ojciec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mied'wied' - ros. niedźwiedź  
> misza - ros. miś lub zdrobnienie od Michał  
> baabyr - po jakucku tygrys, dziki kot  
> szaman - to słowo każdy zna, ale pochodzi z tunguskiego  
> Żywego pojęcia nie mam, czy wśród ludów syberyskich istnieją zwierzaki duchowe, ale Michał-niedźwiedź, ryś-tygrys-kot-Smuga i Wilmowscy-wilczy rodzice to za dobry koncept, żeby go nie napisać.


	12. Mały Apacz

\- Zbyszek, śpisz?  
\- Nie. Jakoś nie mogę.  
\- Ja też. Tęsknię... opowiedzieć ci bajkę?  
\- Za duży jestem na bajki. Ale możesz opowiedzieć coś o Indianach.  
\- To chodź tutaj. Może być o małym Apaczu?  
\- Może być.  
\- To słuchaj. Nie tak znów dawno temu, żył sobie mały Apacz. Miał mniej więcej tyle lat co my. Nie znał wielu ludzi, ale był pewien, że jest najszczęśliwszym chłopcem na świecie, miał bowiem kochających rodziców, którzy bardzo się o niego troszczyli, a poza tym był wesołym, śmiałym, ruchliwym dzieckiem, które zawsze szukało nowych przygód i zabaw i zawsze potrafiło je znaleźć, i nigdy nie potrafiło się długo martwić ani smucić. Rodzice naszego Apacza byli bardzo szanowani, ponieważ byli plemiennymi nauczycielami i byli bardzo mądrzy. Mówi się, że siła narodu tkwi w jego mądrości. Tak też uznali biali ludzie, którzy chcieli zabrać Apaczom ziemię i złoto. Podstępem schwytali rodziców małego Apacza, uwięzili, i wywieźli, het, daleko, daleko, tak daleko, że żelazny koń bladych twarzy potrzebował miesiąca by tam pojechać i wrócić. Małym Apaczem zaopiekowali się członkowie jego plemienia, był przecież jednym z nich, i tak troskliwie, jak własnym dzieckiem. Ale chociaż reszta plemienia była dla niego drogą, kochaną rodziną, i tak bardzo dbała o niego, tęsknił za rodzicami, których kochał najbardziej na świecie. Mały Apacz był z tego powodu bardzo nieszczęśliwy, chociaż starał się tego nie okazywać, bo to nie przystoi wojownikowi. Ale nie wiedział, czy miał dość siły, by to ukryć, był przecież tylko chłopcem, a nie dorosłym mężczyzną.  
Ale i rodzice naszego młodego Indianina tęsknili przecież za nim i za swoim domem.   
Uciekli, i wyruszyli do swego domu na południe, wraz z dwoma jeszcze wojownikami.  
Ale choć ojciec małego Apacza był mądry i przebiegły i roztropny, i znał wszystkie ścieżki i potrafił je odnaleźć po położeniu gwiazd i słońca, choć mama małego Apacza była najdzielniejszą i najmądrzejszą z kobiet, choć ich towarzysze byli silnymi i dzielnymi myśliwymi, czekała ich daleka droga, pełna nieznanych niebezpieczeństw. Szli przez wielkie lodowe pustkowie, i przemienili się w wilki, by zmylić pogoń, która nie ścigałaby człowieka tam, gdzie widniały wilcze tropy na śniegu, i pomknęli przez śnieg jak ciemne chmury przez zimowe niebo, jak śnieżyca gnana przez zimowy wiatr. I szli dalej. Szli przez wielki, ciemny las, pełen drzew tak starych, że choćby pięciu wysokich ludzi stanęło jeden drugiemu na ramionach, ten na szczycie nie sięgałby ręką czubka, i napotkali bestię, pumę tak wielką, jak niedźwiedź, która stanęła im na drodze z rykiem tak potężnym, że drzewa zatrzęsły się jak daleko okiem sięgnąć. Ale jeden z ich towarzyszy przemienił się w równie wielkiego kota, i zaryczał dwakroć równie potężnie, i pokonał zwierza, choć sam został ranny. I szli dalej, a on tracił siły z każdą milą. I kiedy już-już zdawało się, że dzielny wojownik umrze, Wielki Duch zesłał na ich drogę mądrego szamana, który uzdrowił wojownika. I szli dalej, przez lasy szumiące, przez góry wysokie, przez kaniony pełne złota którego oko ludzkie nie widziało, i rzeki zimne jak lód i tak szerokie, że nie dało się ujrzeć drugiego brzegu. Ale wciąż szli naprzód i wciąż byli bliżej domu. I dotarli do jeziora wielkiego jak morze, nad którym stały miasta białych. I tam zrównała się z nimi pogoń, biały myśliwy o czarnym sercu, nieprzejednany wróg Apaczów. I szedł za nimi aż ich wyprzedził i stanął im na drodze, i rzekł: „Prędzej padnę trupem niż pozwolę wam się uwolnić. Jesteście moimi jeńcami póki żyjecie!” Ale ojciec małego Apacza rzekł: „Niech tak będzie!” i wzniósł włócznię tak zaklętą, że każdy nią ugodzony padł jak rażony gromem, i uderzył białego myśliwego i ten padł martwy. I pognali precz na bystrych mustangach prerii, tak rączych jak strzała wypuszczona z łuku, albo jak wiatr, albo jak orzeł spadający z nieba. I trafili na prerię wielką jak ocean, szumiącą jak ocean, bezkres traw, bezmiar płaskich i suchych łąk na których można się zgubić i choćby i do końca życia błądzić. Ale ojciec małego Apacza znał gwiazdy i śnieżki, i umiał poznać północ i południe, wschód i zachód po kierunku i wysokości słońca, i wiedział jak znaleźć drogę na bezkresach szumiących prerii prostą i bezpieczną, a ich konie były szybkie i zaniosły ich przez prerię wprost na południe. I trafili na pustynię bezkresną i piaszczystą. I mijali kości smoków o wielkich zębach i pazurach, które żyły na pustyni dawno temu, ale umarły z głodu i pragnienia, gdy przyszła susza, wielkich pierzastych jaszczurów i pół-ptaków o barwnej łusce. Ale ojciec małego Apacza umiał znaleźć drogę i wodę i poprowadzić ich bezpiecznie. I jadowite grzechotniki pustyni grzały się na kamieniach, migocząc metaliczną łuską, ale omijali je, i nie ugryzły ich. I także głód im nie dokuczył, ich towarzysze byli bowiem myśliwymi nad myśliwymi, i potrafili znaleźć zwierzynę tam, gdzie zdaje się żadnej nie być, i wytropić to zwierzę, które zdaje się nie do wytropienia i schwytać to zwierzę, które wydaje się niemożliwe do schwytania. I tak dotarli do wielkich gór, tak potężnych, że sięgały aż do nieba i tak długich, że sięgały od horyzontu do horyzontu. I rozpoczęli wspinaczkę po gołych, oblodzonych skałach, i wspięli się tak wysoko, że w dole ujrzeli krążące orły o ciemnych skrzydłach i biały puch chmur, tak wysoko, że słonce paliło skórę i oślepiało oczy od swej bliskości, a jednak wciąż panował przenikliwy mróz. I napotkali tam mityczną istotę, potężnego niedźwiedzia, który żył w tych dziwnych górach, a władał ludzką przebiegłością i czarną magią. Ale drugi z ich towarzyszy zamienił się w niedźwiedzia i odstraszył bestię swym rykiem. I zeszli z gór, w doliną, gdzie leżał śnieg i lód i szalała burza śnieżna, i zasypała podróżników zaspami. Ale ich towarzysz zmienił się w niedźwiedzia ponownie, i odkopał ich potężnymi łapami, choć łapy zesztywniały mu z zimna, a futro przemokło i zmarzło na kamień. I dotarli miasta zawieszonego w połowie gór, gdzie było ciepło i spokojnie, a każdy mógł odpocząć, choć niewielu tam umiało dotrzeć. I dziękowali Wielkiemu Duchowi, że tak daleko dotrzeć całym i zdrowym i znaleźli miasto przyjaciół by odpocząć w nim. Ale byli wciąż daleko od domu, i skoro odpoczęli, wyruszyli dalej. I znów szli przez góry, gdzie słonce pali skórę i oczy, a wiatr smaga lodem, ale tym razem nie napotkali mitycznych bestii ani śnieżnych burz i przeszli cali. I trafili do kraju ciepłego, gdzie żyły straszne bestie i jadowite węże, i ludzie o dziwnych obyczajach, ale ludzie byli pełnie szacunku dla takich dzielnych myśliwych, którzy przybyli z tak daleka, a bestie i węże nie zaczepiały ich. I mogli przejść przez ten kraj spokojnie, nie niepokojeni, i powrócić do swego syna, który czekał na nich w wiosce swego plemienia, i czekał, aż powrócą, lub aż będzie potrafił ich uratować. I witali się wszyscy z radością, a najszczęśliwszy był mały Apacz i jego rodzice, gdyż odzyskali najdroższe sobie osoby. I odjechali razem tam, gdzie nigdy nie postała stopa białego człowieka, i żyli długo i szczęśliwie.  
\- Tomek?  
\- No?  
\- Wiesz, że jak będziesz jechał ratować rodziców, to ci pomogę.  
\- Wiem, Zbyszku. Wiem.


	13. Kochani mamo i tato...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tu piosenka którą wzmiankowałam w poprzednim oddziale  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iot7EZwwHJs
> 
> W tekście są odniesienia do trzech dzieł polskiego pozytywizmu, które lubię. Zgadnij gdzie.

Kochani mamo i tato!   
Piszę do Was, bo wreszcie nauczyłem się pisać. Wujek zapowiedział nam, że będziemy się uczyć pisać po polsku, wszyscy czworo, na początku na tabliczkach, a potem piórem. Dzisiaj dostałem pióro i czuję się z niego dumny jak mały Indianin ze swojego, i brulion w kartonie. Wujek zabronił mi go zgubić lub zepsuć, bo drogie. Dalej piszę dosyć koślawo, ale da się przeczytać. Irka pisze najlepiej, bo najstarsza z nas i dziewczyna. Ale myślę że Was nie obchodzi, jak brzydko piszę, po prostu chcecie ode mnie usłyszeć.   
Wujek mówi, że jesteście bardzo daleko. Tak daleko, że poczta musi iść choćby i miesiąc, a czasem nie dociera wcale. Mówi też, że jest bardzo zimno, a wszędzie jest las. Wielki las. Byłem w lesie, ale tylko małym, z Wami. Chciałbym jeszcze z Wami gdzieś pojechać. Potem pokazał nam mapę, taką wielką. Przeczytałem nazwy miast "Irkuck" i "Tomsk". To śmieszne, że jesteśmy jeszcze mali, a nazwali od nas miasta. W ogóle inne kraje mają dziwne nazwy miejsc. Ciekawe czy same miasta też są takie dziwne, jak ich nazwy. Chciałbym kiedyś tam pojechać z Wami i zobaczyć te wszystkie rzeczy. Najbardziej interesują mnie zwierzęta i ludzie, którzy tam żyją. Widziałem rysunki, ale to chyba co innego na żywo. Ale tygrysa bym się chyba bał, chociaż to wielki kot. Pewnie pomyliłby mnie z myszą i chciał zjeść.   
Ucieszy Was pewnie, że nie tylko piszę, ale też czytam. Wujek pozwala mi brać jego gazety. Interesują mnie tylko opowiadania w odcinkach i rzeczy o kolejach i statkach i mostach, i innych fajnych rzeczach które ludzie budują i odkrywają. Co kogo obchodzi, co powiedział minister, skoro zaraz powie co innego albo go zwolnią? Już ogłoszenia są ciekawsze, chociaż nie mam nic do kupienia i sprzedania. Ale jak je widzę, to wyobrażam sobie ogromny targ gdzie stoją różne lalki i katarynki i kamizelki i nawet kamienice, a jakaś kobieta smaży domowe obiady pachnące masłem, to jest bardzo miły obraz.   
Ciocia rozpłakała się kiedy o was wspomniałem. Było mi bardzo przykro, ale wujek mi wytłumaczył, że nie płacze dlatego, że Was nie lubi, tylko dlatego, że lubi Was i tęskni i się martwi. Dalej mi przykro, ale inaczej i tylko dlatego, że zasmuciłem ciocię. To postanowiłem, że jej pomogę w domu, żeby ją pocieszyć.   
Wujek dobrze tłumaczy rzeczy, bo jest cierpliwy. Mówi na przykład, że jesteście tak daleko, bo ludzie czasem się nie zgadzają, i czasem ludzie nie zgadzają się w tymi, którzy mają władzę, jak car, i wtedy car może ich zamknąć albo wywieźć, i że to nie jest dobre. Mówi też, gdyby ludzie wszyscy byli mili, to by takich rzeczy nie było, ale że większość ludzi jest dobra, chociaż zwykle najbardziej dla swoich rodzin i kolegów, i dlatego mam być dla ludzi miły, ale w pierwszej kolejności myśleć o rodzinie. Ja myślę o Was cały czas. Jak będę większy i wymyślę, jak to zrobić to pojadę po Was i Was uwolnię, i wszystkich w ogóle! Ale to chyba będzie bardzo trudne. Zbyszek powiedział, że jedzie ze mną, bo będę potrzebować pomocy. Razem planujemy, że będziemy podróżnikami i będziemy zwiedzać świat, i odkrywać rzeczy.   
Pozdrawiam was od siebie, Cioci, Wujka, Irki, Zbyszka, Witka i nawet cioci kota, chociaż on nie mówi po ludzku i nie wiem, czy was zna.   
Wasz kochający, bardzo tęskniący i bardzo z was dumny syn Tomek   
P.S.: list jest krótki, a ja i tak trochę go pisałem bo nie piszę tak szybko jak wujek i Irka. Za to narysowałem wam nas, i mnie i Zbyszka, i wielki las, i tygrysa, i nawet talerz z kluskami bo kluski są smaczne, a ciocia akurat zrobiła w piątek klusek z serem i masłem, i są dokładnie takie same jak Twoje, Mamo. Kocham Was i tęsknię, Tomek.


	14. Popłynęły mgły nad rzeką

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest i cytat z Katiuszy!

Czarownik wkłada malowaną maskę i tańczy i bije w bębny, ale przygotowuje też zioła, po których Smuga co prawda dalej śpi, ale snem człowieka wyczerpanego, nie umierającego. Michał zaczyna mieć nadzieję, że jednak zobaczy znów ozdrowienie brata. Tymczasem mijają im długie dni na oczekiwaniu, aż stan Jana poprawi się.  
Leki czarownika przynoszą efekt zaiste magiczny. Gorączka ustępuje powoli, kurczowo napięte mięśnie rozluźniają się, rana blednie i zaczyna się goić. Jan jest coraz dłużej przytomny, coraz dalej wychodzi z namiotu szamana, asekurowany przez Andrzeja lub Michała.  
\- Że Michał się o mnie troszczy, to rozumiem, to przecież brat, ale ty?  
\- Ja cię po prostu lubię. Nie można już tak po prostu polubić człowieka?

Już wkrótce Jan zarzeka się, że jest w stanie znów podróżować, i wyprawa opuszcza wioskę, oddawszy cały tytoń i pewną ilość nabojów w charakterze zapłaty.

Wiosna nadchodzi powoli, słońce świeci mimo mrozu, śnieg topnieje, jednak tylko odrobinę, z wierzchu głębokich zasp, zmieniając się nocą w lodową skorupę, a dniem w mokry, lepki śnieg. Husky dzielnie posuwają się naprzód, Smuga coraz lepiej się czuje, coraz czerwieńsze ma policzki od wysiłku i zimnego wiatru, coraz dalej jest w stanie biec za saniami.  
Poruszają się teraz przez krainę zupełnie dziką, niezamieszkałą i z rzadka tylko przemierzaną przez wędrujących myśliwych, samo podnóże górskie, pełne pagórków i dolinek, poprzecinane korytami lodowatych, tających, wzbierających od roztopów strumieni, pokryte wonnym, dziewiczym lasem iglastym. Dni są już teraz długie, coraz dłuższe, dając coraz więcej czasu czy to na poruszanie się, czy to na polowanie. Nad jednym ze strumieni, przez które przeprawiają się z niemałym wysiłkiem, zdarza się rzecz przerażająca.  
Otóż jest to podgórski, syberyjski potok, jakich wiele w tej zapomnianej krainie, zasilany przeważnie wodą z topniejących, niezwykle obfitych śniegów. Co za tym idzie, skoro tylko słońce ogrzeje i nadtopi śnieg choćby i odrobinę, potok ów wzbiera, przemieniając się ze spokojnej strugi w rwący żywioł, a skruszały od ciepłych promienie słonecznych lód znika, połamany przez potężne fale wody. Przez taką oto rzekę przyszło przeprawiać się Wilmowskim i Smugom.   
Pierwszy idzie Michał, balansując na zwalonym pniu potężnej olszy, obwiązany liną, która ma posłużyć następnym za poręcz przy przeprawianiu się z ekwipunkiem. Ale pień choć wydaje się solidny, zdążył już spróchnieć w środku i – o nieszczęście – pęka pod nogami podróżnika, posyłając go wprost w lodowate, kotłujące się głębiny. I, o nieszczęście podwójne, lina, choć zawiązana z największą troską w solidny marynarski węzeł, rozplątuje się w tym najbardziej kluczowym momencie, skoro tylko Jan pociąga za nią, by wyholować brata z powrotem na brzeg, pozostawiając nieszczęśnika na pastwę żywiołu bez drogi ratunku.  
Michał walczy z całych sił z rwącym, lodowatym prądem, próbującym cisnąć go na ostre zanurzone konary i potężne, wygładzone latami przez rwący potok głazy. Woda ciska nim w tę i wewtę, obraca nim we wszystkie strony, kotłując się. Michał czuje, że płuca palą go żywym ogniem od braku powietrza, że palce tracą czucie z zimna, że głowę ściska potężna obręcz szoku termicznego. Nieludzkim wysiłkiem udaje mu się wynurzyć głowę z kipieli, nabrać ogromny haust mrożącego gardło i płuca powietrza, nim znów znika pod powierzchnią. Ale nie ma już siły walczyć, dryfuje bezwładnie jak gałąź lub szmaciana lalka. Oczy zalewa mu ciemność.


	15. Chłodny dotyk śmierci

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – kwituje Smuga, ubierając w słowa odczucia wszystkich podróżnych. Wilmowscy spoglądają na niego z niejakim zdziwieniem, nie widziawszy nigdy opanowanego przyjaciela tak wzburzonym i nie słyszawszy jak klnie. Ale jeśli jest coś, co poruszyłoby najspokojniejszą naturę i ścisnęło najbardziej stoickie serce zimną obręczą strachu i żałoby, bez wątpienia byłby to widok jedynego, ukochanego, cudem odzyskanego brata znikającego bezpowrotnie w lodowatej kipieli wezbranej od roztopów, bezimiennej syberyjskiej rzeki.  
\- Może nie wszystko stracone - odzywa się Anna. - Kiedy miałam osiem lat, a Ninka dziewięć, poszłyśmy w marcu na łyżwy na stawie. Lód był kruchy, Ninka po prostu zniknęła pod nim jakby jej nigdy tam nie było, a ja, cóż, ja pognałam do domu z duszą na ramieniu po pomoc. Zanim tata, dziadek, i wujek Kazik ją wyciągnęli minęła chyba ponad godzina, myśleliśmy, że już po niej. A ona doszła po tym całkiem do siebie, chociaż trzy tygodnie leżała z gorączką.  
\- Znaczy?  
\- Znaczy chodźmy w dół rzeki, nuż Michał wypłynie żywy.  
\- Myślisz, że to możliwe?  
\- A wolisz go już teraz opłakiwać?  
Wyprawa wyrusza więc po bezdrożu w dół rzeki, poszukując zaginionego. Przedzierają się przez lasy i łęgi, przeprawiają ostrożnie przez mokradła, topniejące miejscami, wspinają na skały i ostrożnie znów schodzą z nich w dół. Wreszcie natrafiają na piaszczysto-ilastą łachę, gdzie rzeka zakręca wokół pagórka pokrytego omszałym rumowiskiem skalnym i pojedynczymi, chylącymi się na boki drzewami.  
Tam, zanurzona w płytkiej lodowatej wodzie, leży wśród gałęzi naniesionych przez rzekę ludzka postać.  
To Michał! Smuga w mig dopada do brata. Michał leży w nienaturalnej pozycji, nieruchomy, trupioblady, nie reagując na ich okrzyk ani na dotyk Smugi. Janowi nie udaje się nawet wyczuć oddechu ani tętna.


	16. Nam tam nigdy nie pisane być

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuga i uczucia, czyli piękna katastrofa.

Michał jest przemarznięty do szpiku kości, jedyne, co czuje w ciele, to ból, jakby gigantyczne dziecko rzuciło nim o ścianę ze złości, potworne zimno i przerażająca bezwładność. Wie tylko, że wpadł do rzeki, a teraz nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Ledwo dociera do niego, że ktoś rozebrał go z mokrego ubrania i owinął w coś ciepłego i suchego, a teraz próbuje rozetrzeć zesztywniałe z zimna ciało przez grubą warstwę skór i koców.

Anna, Jan i Andrzej rozbijają obóz i rozpalają ogień przez wzgląd na Michała, który potrzebuje ogrzania i wypoczynku zanim będzie mógł choćby krok przejść. Drobne, ucięte nożem iglaste gałązki są wilgotne od śniegu, lecz mimo to palą się łatwo. Wkrótce ognisko jest już całkiem pokaźne; w blaszance grzeje się woda, ubrania Michała schną na gałęziach brzozowych, sam Michał dochodzi do siebie na tyle, być wypić powoli, po jednym łyku, gorącą, bardzo słodką herbatę.

Korzystając z tego, że zostało im jeszcze całkiem sporo dnia, Jan i Andrzej wybierają się na polowanie i po opał. O tej porze roku tajga jest bardzo jasna. Słonce świeci już dosyć wysoko, rzadziej zakryte chmurami niż zimą i na jesieni, jednak wciąż leży śnieg i liściaste drzewa, jak brzozy, olsze, osiki, czy jarzęby czy zarośla krzewów pokroju jeżyn, malin, jagód, i żurawin, wciąż nie okrywają się liściem. Także i modrzewie o wytrzymałym, bladorożowawym drewnie, przyjemnie pachnącej żywicy i wysmukłym pokroju, rosnące w syberyjskiej tajdze w najliczniejszych w świecie odmianach, zrzucają igły na zimę jako jedyne spośród drzew iglastych i nie posiadają ich jeszcze na przedwiośniu. Toteż obaj myśliwi mają przed sobą całkiem dobry widok, kiedy szybkim krokiem oddalają się od obozu w poszukiwaniu zwierzyny. W pewnym momencie, na skraju niewielkiego przejaśnienia, Smuga przystaje, opiera się plecami o pień brzozy, wzdycha ciężko.  
\- Michał... On... Ja... On prawie dzisiaj utonął, jest moim bratem. Nie umiem rozmawiać z ludźmi. O uczuciach. Nie powiedziałem mu, jak bardzo jest mi bliski, i nie pokazałem... I nie zdążyłbym powiedzieć. Mógł się nigdy nie dowiedzieć. Nie wiedzieć, że dziwny syn jego macochy naprawdę go uważa za brata, że kocha go jak brata. Wychowaliśmy się razem, i nie potrafiłem mu powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że jest... Nie doceniałem tego...  
Głos Smugi urywa się, Jan oddycha głęboko, szorstko, jakby chciał powstrzymać łzy.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś, ale on wie – mówi Andrzej łagodnie. - Przypominam, że w tej chwili jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że z dobrej woli wybrałeś się na Syberię, aby wyciągnąć go z zesłania. To mówi całkiem sporo o tym, kim dla ciebie jest... I jakim człowiekiem ty jesteś.   
\- Przeze mnie prawie utonął. Gdybym nie wymyślił tego planu, gdybym nie leżał ranny w tunguskiej wiosce do przedwiośnia, gdybym sam poszedł pierwszy...   
\- Równie dobrze każde z nas mogłoby powiedzieć, że przez nas podrapał cię tygrys. Ale jesteśmy tu wszyscy, wszyscy żyjemy, i wszyscy mamy w tym zasługę.   
\- Andrzeju, ja... ja jestem okropnym człowiekiem.   
\- Moim zdaniem co najmniej znośnym. Za to kotem wybitnie wyśmienitym.   
\- Serio? Kotem?   
\- I to wybitnym, nie każdy kot potrafi gotować na maszynce spirytusowej lub strzelać ze sztucera.   
\- Żartujesz sobie. A ja po prostu czuję się podle. Jesteście dla mnie bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a ja...   
\- Janie... Janku... skoro nie jestem na ciebie zły o... cokolwiek o co się winisz, możesz śmiało założyć, że nie jest aż tak straszne, i przestać to sobie wyrzucać. No, chyba że celowo i rozmyślnie wyprowadziłeś nas tutaj na pewną śmierć. Wtedy ci do końca życia nie wybaczę.   
\- Nie, to... nie jest coś tego rodzaju. Chcę coś, kogoś, kto nie jest dla mnie i...   
\- Ty i Anna? Jej ufam nad życie, a ty, ty zachowałeś się jak dotąd bardzo porządnie i stosownie...   
Smuga wybucha gorzkim, histerycznym śmiechem.   
\- Nie Anna. Ty. Po prostu ty. I to jest podwójnie złe.   
\- Nie. Nie ma w tym nic złego, że tak czujesz. Każdy miewa pokusy, słabości i to nie świadczy gorzej o tobie jako człowieku.   
\- Nie? Myślałem, że jesteś porządnym człowiekiem... - pyta Smuga jakby z wyrzutem, jakby marzenie spełniło mu się przynosząc tylko zawód.  
\- Bo jestem. Dopóki nie oczekujesz, że dla ciebie zdradzę lub zostawię żonę, lub coś w tym stylu, za nic cię nie winię.


	17. Złoto Gór Stanowych

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł to odniesienie do Złota Gór Czarnych, innej serii Szklarskich.

Polowanie jest owocne. Czworo podróżnych z milczącą satysfakcją pałaszuje gulasz z bielaka.  
\- Jak przyjedziemy w jakieś cywilizowane miejsce, z piecem, to przysięgam, że upiekę ciasto. Drożdżowe takie. Z czymkolwiek, co mi wpadnie pod rękę - wzdycha Anna.  
\- Mogę pomóc wyrabiać – zgłasza się Michał na ochotnika.  
\- Pomoc przyjęta. I cieszę się, że już ci lepiej.  
\- Po prostu naprawdę tęsknię za polską drożdżówką.  
Noc mija spokojnie. Rankiem, kiedy Anna nabiera ze strumienia wody, zauważa, że coś błyszczy na dnie, jakby brokat lub drobne okruchy.  
\- Złoto – orzeka Michał. - Jest cięższe, więc osadza się, kiedy piach płynie dalej, tym bardziej, że tu nurt zwalnia i zmienia bieg. Warto byłoby zabrać co nieco.  
\- Warto. W pół-dzikich krajach złoto działa więcej niż najlepsze nawet dokumenty - stwierdza Smuga. - A my lada co będziemy mieć pogoń na karku.


	18. O miłości cztery skrzynie

\- Złoże złota, nietknięte dotychczas ręką człowieka, łatwo oddaje drobne okruchy.  
\- Jesteśmy bogaci – podsumowuje Smuga, patrząc na woreczki z kilkoma kilogramami kruszcu. - Jeśli, rzecz jasna, dojedziemy do miejsca, gdzie złoto znaczy więcej niż karabinowe kule. Co chcecie zrobić ze swoją częścią?  
\- Kupimy dom – odpowiada Wilmowski.  
Anna potakuje.  
\- Gdzieś gdzie jest ciepło, albo wręcz gorąco, z dużym ogrodem dla naszego urwisa i psa.  
\- Macie psa?  
\- Nie. Ale kupimy. Albo przygarniemy. Albo kilka psów. Tomek zawsze nas prosił o psiaka, ale w małym warszawskim mieszkaniu nie było za bardzo gdzie go zmieścić.  
\- Zdecydowanie zasłużył na psa. A wy?  
\- My też chyba zasłużyliśmy na psa, choć nie wiem, czy jakiś z nami wytrzyma – uśmiecha się Michał.  
\- Nie – wzdycha Andrzej. - Co zrobicie ze swoim złotem?  
\- Dobre pytanie – mówi Smuga. - Nigdy nie chciałem pieniędzy. Wolę wzbogać się w doświadczenia.   
\- Możemy pomóc polskim spiskowcom – uśmiecha się Michał. - Mamy już doświadczenie w niemożliwym, a teraz też pieniądze.


	19. Na południe

Smuga decyduje się poprowadzić ich zupełnie dzikim, górskim krajem, na azymut wyznaczony po pozycji i wysokości słońca. Otaczają ich ciemne, górskie świerki i jodły, nagie pnie modrzewi i brzóz, rażąca oczy biel topniejącego śniegu pomiędzy drzewami i gdzieniegdzie ciemne, nagie ściany skał zbyt stromych, by śnieg mógł się utrzymać. W oddali widać ciemne zbocza i białe szczyty wyższych gór, ostre w przejrzystym powietrzu i nietknięte przez człowieka. Rwące potoki o lodowatej, krystalicznej wodzie w swoich kamiennych, ciemnych wąwozach. Maleńkie, puchate wiewiórki biegają po drzewach nad ich głowami. Raz podróżni widzą wielkiego rysia o długich łapach i puszystym, jasnorudym, cętkowanym futrze, który omal nie spada z drzewa i gramoli się z powrotem na gałąź z wyrazem śmiertelnej powagi na futrzastym pysku.  
\- Robi taką minę jak ty, Janek – żartuje Michał. Dokładnie taką jak ty, kiedy udajesz, że wszystko ci wychodzi.  
\- Jest dość młody – odwraca uwagę Jan. - Popatrzcie na jego zęby, są białe, u starszych kotów żółkną. Niezależnie, czy to domowy mruczek, czy lew. Czasami można też określić wiek po sierści, sylwetce i ruchach, ale to trudniejsze i bardziej swoiste dla gatunków. Wiem jak tak określić wiek pumy i lamparta, ale rysie to co innego zupełnie.  
\- To prawda, rysie to co innego zupełnie - zgadza się Wilmowski z uśmiechem. - Jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Według niektórych dosłownie, gdyż wyróżniają Lynx jako osobny rodzaj, nie zaś podrodzaj Felix. W dawnej polszczyźnie nazywano również rysia ostrowidzem, a samo słowo ryś ma związek ze określeniem na szybkość. No co, po prostu mnie zainteresowały.  
Wyprawa wspina się na pokryte lasem zbocza po ścieżkach łosi i jeleni, schodzi w ciemne doliny po pokrytych śniegiem, zarośniętych krzewami kamieniach. Podróżni muszą to pomagać psom, pchając sanie pod górę i torując drogę, to hamować zaprzęg, powstrzymując go od stoczenia się bezwładnie po zboczu. Jednak skrót przez góry przybliża ich coraz bardziej do granicy, nie stykając ich z posterunkami rosyjskimi. W jednej z wiosek na południowym podnóżu gór, gdzie śniegu już prawie nie ma, udaje się im wymienić sanie na łódź, wydrążoną z jednego potężnego, smolnego pnia sposobem bardzo podobnym do stosowanego przez niektóre plemiona indiańskie, jak wspomina Smuga.  
\- Płynąłem taką w Ameryce, potrafię nią sterować, nawet na na rwącej rzece. Ale będziemy musieli ją zamienić na konie zanim przekroczymy Amur.  
\- Za duży?  
\- Nie nie, da się płynąć nawet po większych rzekach. Po prostu na chińskim brzegu skręcamy w głąb lądu, a czółno w stepie jest równie użyteczne co, hmm, czółno w stepie?  
Wilmowski, nawet z jego znajomością geografii, nie jest pewien gdzie są. Podejrzewa zresztą, że ani potokowi, którym płyną, ani otaczającym ich górom nikt nie nadał nazwy. Wie, że znajdują się na południe od wododziału i zdążają wciąż ku południowi, ku Amurowi, ku granicy, ku wolności.


	20. Choć zatopić go nie mogę...

Mówi się, i najzupełniej prawdziwie, że w prawdziwej dziczy, od Amazonii po Syberię, rzeki, wielkie czy małe, są jedynymi i najlepszymi drogami. Nie znaczy to, bynajmniej, że spływ nimi przypomina podróż solidnie brukowanym traktem, czy choćby dobrze ubitą drogą wiejską. Jeśliby przyrównać je najlepiej do drogi, to takiej, która zasługuje na owo miano tylko w porównaniu z otaczającym, jeszcze trudniejszym terenem, jest nierówno ułożona z najrozmaitszej nawierzchni, dziurawa i pełna przeszkód. Zamiast bajor, w których można ugrzęznąć całym kołem, są mielizny, zamiast głazów i drzew zwalonych na drogę są głazy i drzewa zanurzone w nurcie, zamiast ostrych zejść i podejść, z których można się stoczyć w przepaść, są zdradliwe bystrza i katarakty, które grożą łodzi przewróceniem lub rozbiciem, a podróżnym utonięciem lub roztrzaskaniem o skały.  
Na właśnie takie bystrze natrafia, po stosunkowo spokojniejszym odcinku rzeki, czworo Polaków. Rzeka przepływa tam przez garb twardszych skał, tocząc się rwącym nurtem po płytkim, usianym głazami jarze. Miejsce to jest bardzo zdradliwe, gdyż z początku nic nie zwiastuje tak trudnego odcinka, niżej zaś, gdy niebezpieczeństwo staje się widomym, niepodobna bezpiecznie przybić do brzegu bystrego, skalistego strumienia, aby przejść lądem, co uniemożliwiają zresztą śliskie, strome ściany przełomu. Podróżni walczą niestrudzenie ze zdradliwym nurtem, cudem unikają potężnych głazów, zmuszają czółno do zmian kierunku, do którego sztywny, potężny pień drzewa zdaje się być niezdolny. Dłonie, obolałe i skamieniałe z zimna, kurczowo ściskają wiosła. Ubrania namakają i sztywnieją od rozbryzgów wody. Smuga mruczy przez zaciśnięte zęby coś, co brzmi jak indiańskie klątwy i groźby wobec wody. Wilmowski mruczy również, rzeczy za które, choć zdecydowanie unika przemocy, przyłożyłby przyłapanemu uczniakowi linijką. Michał klnie na głos za każdym razem, kiedy omal nie rozbijają się, i za każdym razem przeprasza panią Wilmowską. Dopiero po kilku godzinach przeprawy udaje im się wypłynąć z powrotem na spokojniejsze wody.  
Jednak wytchnienie jest jedynie pozorne. Podróżni wkrótce zauważają, że płytka warstwa wody, która znalazła się na dnie dłubanki w wąwozie, staje się szybko coraz głębsza, mimo że nie dodają do niej nowe rozbryzgi. Nim przybijają do brzegu, łódź jest o cal od zatonięcia.  
Smuga, obdarzony najlepszym wzrokiem i najbardziej obeznany z podobnymi czółnami, znajduje w dnie pęknięcie.  
\- Możemy to zalepić korą brzozową i żywicą, ale to prowizoryczna naprawa. Będzie trzeba znowu łatać za niedługo. Jak zapasy?  
\- Mokre. Wszystko mokre. Została nam maszynka, litr spirytusu, zero suchych zapałek, dziesięć funtów złota, cały sprzęt obozowy i łachy do suszenia, i nie wiem, co z amunicją?  
\- Też mokra?  
\- Kompletnie.  
\- No to raczej już strzelać nie będzie.   
\- Nie wkurzyłeś ty ostatnio jakiejś wiedźmy?  
\- Co?  
\- W Makbecie wiedźma przeklina marynarza bo jego żona nie dała jej kasztanów. Więc stąd...  
\- Chyba nie. Znaczy, paru szamanów na mnie psioczyło, ale chyba nikomu nie podpadłem aż tak. Poza tym, jednemu uratowałem życie, to powinno mnie chronić przed klątwą.  
\- No i co teraz?  
\- A chyba jeszcze żyje, chociaż nie wiem, bo on nie umie pisać, jak na Indianina starej daty przystało, a mnie ciężko znaleźć z listem.  
\- Nie z twoim druhem szamanem, chociaż możesz nam kiedyś opowiedzieć o nim na spokojnie. Z nami. Z nami, co będzie, Smuga?  
\- No jak to co. Płyniemy do Amuru i łowimy ryby. Co innego mielibyśmy zrobić. W pierwszym możliwym miejscu kupimy naboi, zapałek, innej hołoty, może się zabierzemy z jakimś holownikiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy autora:   
> Do dwudziestego wieku kary polegające na biciu uczniów linijką, najczęściej w rękę, były powszechne. Wilmowski raczej nie wydaje się skłonny do wymierzania takiej kary, ale są pewne granice rzeczy, które można powiedzieć przy belfrze, a te konkretne słowa przekroczyły ją o wiele mil. Dziś taki uczeń zostałby pewnie wysłany na spotkanie z dyrektorem, psychologiem, rodzicami i lingwistą, potrzebnym do udokumentowania 13 nowych ususów słowa na "k" i 40 innych.  
> Za niecałe pięć gramów złota można było w carskiej Rosji kupić świnię. Funt to niecałe pół kilo. Policzcie sobie.


	21. Piękna Helena

\- Nazwisko?  
\- Lena. Jelena.  
Wyprawie udało się dotrzeć do niewielkiej osady nad jednym z dopływów Amuru, gdzie Smuga zaopatrzył ich w konie, płacąc znalezionym złotem.  
\- A dalej?  
\- Jabłonowskaja.  
\- Co tu pani robi?  
Podczas kupna tytoniu, herbaty i soli Annę rozpoznał lokalny policjant, prosząc uprzejmie o towarzyszenie mu na posterunek, będący właściwie jedną izbą ze stołem, szafą i samowarem. Anna towarzyszy mu, mając nadzieję na polubowne załatwienie sprawy.  
\- A co można robić w takiej głuszy. Poluję.  
\- Cóż to za zajęcie dla kobiety, polowanie?  
\- Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że na futrach kobiety znają się lepiej - mówi Anna tonem znawczyni. - Na złocie zresztą też, widzi pan, co znalazłam? - Mówiąc to Anna sięga bardzo powoli, niegroźnym ruchem, do kieszeni, wyłania małą bryłkę złota. - W sam raz na pierścionek albo kolczyki.  
Policjant chowa grudkę złota do własnej kieszeni, na jego wąsatej twarzy gości przyjazny, zadowolony uśmiech.  
\- To i prawda. Chociaż nie znam takiej, który sama goniłaby swoje futro i pierścionki z fuzją po tajdze. Pani jest pierwsza.  
\- A kto mi zabroni, skoro potrafię. Jest prawie 20 wiek, są kobiety pisarki, są uczone, ja potrafię tropić i celnie strzelać, to tropię i strzelam.  
\- Może mi pani powie jeszcze, że za niedługo baby zaczną służyć w wojsku albo prowadzić pociągi i statki i, o, machiny latające, - mówi policjant ze śmiechem w głosie. - Co pani mąż na to?  
\- A co ma powiedzieć? Ze mną poluje. Jesteśmy zgranym zespołem.  
\- Dokumenty pani ma?  
\- Nie mam. Straciłam nad górnym Ałdanem na jesieni. Byłam bardziej zajęta ratowaniem siebie i karabinu.  
\- Wierzę pani. Ale niestety, jest pani bardzo podobna do zbiegłej przestępczyni, i muszę zachować ostrożność. Niech pani chwilę zaczeka, poproszę agenta Pawłowa, żeby z panią porozmawiał.  
Anna truchleje na to imię i stara się tego nie pokazać.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? Zbladła pani.  
\- Tak, jak najbardziej. Po prostu zrobiło mi się odrobinę gorąco i duszno. Chyba za bardzo przywykłam do zimna i wiatru tajgi.  
\- Widać i dzielnej łowczyni może się zrobić słabo. Zrobię pani herbaty i uchylę okno.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję.  
Anna sączy słodką herbatę, starając się nie dać poznać swojego zdenerwowania. Uciec? Ale „to dzień biały, to miasteczko,” jak mawiał klasyk, no przynajmniej miasteczko na warunki syberyjskie, i żywy duch, który zauważy coś nietypowego, na pewno się znajdzie.  
Zresztą, jej rozważania ucina skrzypienie drzwi i znajomy, znienawidzony głos.  
\- Proszę proszę, pani Wilmowska.  
\- To błąd – odpowiada pani Wilmowska ze spokojem. - Mój mąż, mój Antosza, może potwierdzić. Nazywam się Jelena Jabłonowskaja i poluję na dzikie zwierzęta. Mogę pana do niego zaprowadzić, czeka w obozie pod miastem.  
\- _Pani mąż_ , powiada pani? - mówi Pawłow z jadowitym, ironicznym naciskiem. - No skoro _pani mąż_ jest tuż pod miastem, to bardzo chętnie się z nim spotkam. Niech pani prowadzi.  
\- Iść z panem? - pyta stójkowy.  
\- Nie, nie ma potrzeby. Wilmowscy to para zwykłych belfrów, nie są niebezpieczni. Nie w ten sposób, przynajmniej. Ty możesz zacząć pisać raport.


	22. Za mną car, loch i potop...

Obozowisko łowców znajduje się na niewielkim przejaśnieniu w starym wiatrołomie zarośniętym iglasto-liściastym młodnikiem. Jest to miejsce dobrze ukryte, otoczone bagnami tak, że od strony miasta prowadzi tylko jedna ścieżka, coś na kształt grobli, ukształtowanej przez naturę, choć bardzo nieudolnie i krzywo, z drugiej zaś prowadzą w tajgę aż trzy, ale co jedna, to gorsza, możliwe do przejścia tylko dla łosia lub wytrawnego przewodnika.  
Tą właśnie niby-groblą prowadzi Pawłowa Anna.  
Licząc, że carski agent nie zna tego języka, krzyczy na cały głos po angielsku:  
\- Darling, I brought an old enemy from Warsaw!  
Pawłow uderza ją lufą rewolweru w żebra, dość mocno by posiniaczyć.  
\- Milcz!  
Anna milknie posłusznie, obrzucając go tylko morderczym spojrzeniem. Ale mężczyźni zostali już ostrzeżeni. 

Pawłow wchodzi na polanę. Andrzej rozpoznaje go i jednym płynnym ruchem podnosi do ramienia karabin. Nie ma szans spudłować z tej odległości, nawet z drżącymi z poruszenia rękami. Agent zauważa lufę wymierzoną prosto w jego twarz, lecz nie zdąża zareagować. Wilmowski naciska spust. Suchy trzask iglicy. Pusta komora. Cholera. Andrzej już w biegu obraca karabin w rękach, z całej siły uderza w twarz agenta kolbą, jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, zanim tamten zdąży upaść.  
\- Zabrałeś mi dziecko, skurwysynu. Zabrałeś mi dziecko – słyszy głos żony.  
Pawłow osuwa się na ziemię, z nożem wbitym po rękojeść w lewy bok. Anna także osuwa na ziemię, nieomal zemdlona.  
\- O mój Boże, zabiłam człowieka – mówi Anna, wciąż półprzytomnie.  
\- No, człowiekiem bym agenta ochrany nie nazwał...  
\- Michał, nie pomagasz – docierają do niej głosy braci Smugów. - Idź uspokoić konie.  
Jan pomaga Annie usiąść, podaje blaszankę z centymetrem przezroczystego, pachnącego ostro alkoholem płynu na dnie.  
\- Czy to wódka?  
\- Czy ośmieliłbym się nalać damie wódki? To czysty spirytus. Poza tym, wódki nie mamy.  
\- Jezu Chryste – mówi Anna ponownie, ale wychyla całą porcję, otrząsając się jakby wyszła z przerębli na siarczysty mróz.  
\- Zaraz ruszamy, musimy przekroczyć granicę, zanim zaczną go szukać i znajdą trupa.  
\- Nie znajdą – mówi Michał. - Wrzucimy go do bajora, ot tam, i póki co mamy spokój.  
\- Wypłynie.  
\- Niechybnie. Ale spowolnimy pogoń. A nuż jakiś zdesperowany rosomak dorwie się do ścierwa i i nie zostanie dość, by go zidentyfikować?  
\- Rosomak? - pyta Anna, z niejaką dezorientacją.  
\- No, rosomak. Hien na Syberii raczej nie ma, chyba, że liczyć te z legitymacjami policyjnymi.  
\- Michał... - wzdycha Smuga. - Dobrze chociaż, że nie było huku wystrzałów, niosą się kilometrami.  
\- Czy ty zawsze jesteś taki piekielnie spokojny? - pyta Andrzej głosem człowieka, do którego dopiero powoli dociera, co zrobił i wcale mu się to nie podoba.  
\- Nie. Zwykle jestem zdecydowanie spokojniejszy.  
\- To też poproszę spirytusu, jeśli można.


	23. Do Tatarskiej ziemi

\- Nie utonął – tłumaczy stary przewodnik o śniadej twarzy. - Widzi, tu rana od noża, tu strzaskana głowa. Pogryzły go zwierzęta, ale można poznać.  
\- Dawno?  
\- Nie dawno. Niewiele dni.  
\- Myśliwy?  
\- Może być. Może nie.  
\- I ktoś go zabił i wrzucił tutaj w bagno.  
\- Tak powiedziałem.  
\- Możesz powiedzieć skąd go przynieśli?  
\- Może znajdę – wzrusza ramionami tropiciel. - Ślad stary.  
\- Ale mimo to odnajduje ślady starej, zaschłej krwi na brzozie, nachylającej się nad bagniskiem jakby próbowała zobaczyć własną krzywą, ale urokliwą postać w mętnej ciemnej - wodzie. Śledzi stare odciski stóp, głębokie w miękkiej ziemi, do polany, gdzie wciąż widnieje na zdeptanej trawie krąg popiołu i szeroka plama krwi.  
\- Tu obóz. Tu ogień. Tu zabity.

Smuga znów prowadzi drużynę przez lasy i bagna ścieżkami łosi i rysi rozpoznanymi po znanych tylko sobie znakach, kierując się pozycją słońca i mchem na drzewach.  
\- Ot, toto, ta trawka, – tłumaczy, pokazując na roślinę – rośnie tylko na twardym gruncie. Lubi mokre, ale nie bardzo. Pospolite tałatajstwo, rośnie na trzech kontynentach. Nie wiem jak się nazywa, ale łosie to lubią. A ot, tamto tam, takie żółte kwiatki, to rośnie na mokrym, lepiej nie włazić blisko. Dobry znak ostrzegawczy, z daleka widać. Koniec lekcji, jedziemy dalej.  
Mimo trudnego terenu poruszają się w przyzwoitym tempie, choć trudno odróżnić milę za milą identycznych zdałoby się drzew i podobnych bajorek, tych samych świeżo zazielenionych krzewów i wczesnowiosennych kwiatów. Smuga cieszy się, że jest wiosna i można znaleźć paszę dla koni i jadalne dla nich samych rośliny. Pospieszne opuszczenie wioski pozbawiło ich możliwości zdobycia adekwatnych zapasów. Niosą żywość ledwie na kilka dni, amunicję i zapałki tylko te, które znaleźli przy Pawłowie. Smuga po raz kolejny ma okazję zrobić użytek z oszczepu i atlatla, które wystrugał z młodego drzewka bukowego wieczorem podczas spływu rzeką.  
\- Indianie – tłumaczy towarzyszom, piekąc nad małym ogniskiem kawałki swojej zdobyczy, - potrafią tym rzucać dużo dalej i celniej, bawią się w to od dziecka, ale jak widzicie, moje skromne umiejętności też wystarczają. Przypomina to trochę strzelanie z karabinu o tyle, że trzeba mieć dobre oko i rękę i trzymać go w linii podczas wyrzucania czy naciskania spustu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatarzy, zamieszkujący obecnie w wielu rejonach Europy i Azji, pochodzą z okolic północno-zachodniej Mongolii i okolic Bajkału. W Europie często nazwa używana zamiennie z Mongołami, ponieważ stanowili część wieloetnicznej armii Dżyngis-Chana.
> 
> Atlatl jest to miotacz oszczepów, pozwalający na około trzykrotnie dalszy rzut. Nazwa pochodzi z języka Azteków.


	24. Czarna Błyskawica i Słowacki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W następnym odcinku będzie akcja.

\- Znałem człowieka, który potrafił zabić oszczepem z 300 metrów, z użyciem właśnie takiej wyrzutni. Polubiłem go bardzo... Gdyby ciebie, Michał, i twój piekielny upór, szaloną odwagę, i szczerą miłość do niepodległości, Bóg wyposażył w czerwoną skórę i zesłał na ziemię w narodzie Apaczów, byłbyś właśnie wypisz wymaluj Czarną Błyskawicą. Niebezpieczny człowiek, cholernie niebezpieczny, a przy tym tak do bólu uczciwy i honorowy dla ludzi, których uważa za ludzi honoru... Można by powiedzieć, że to jakiś archetyp czy platoński ideał Indianina, gdyby nie to, że Indianie są różni, jak i my biali, i co poniektórzy ani trochę niepodobni, a biali pisarze nie mogliby stworzyć tak niewygodnego dla kolonistów obrazu. Dla nich honorowy Indianin to Winnetou, który, jak na Apacza, jest niespotykanym wręcz pacyfistą. Są i u Indian zwolennicy pracy u podstaw, naturalnie... Jak i w naszej Polsce, gdzie od lat użeramy się z Ruskimi, i chyba to porównanie najtrafniej odda przekrój nastrojów społecznych. Więc, nie zwijmy Czarnej Błyskawicy ideałem, choć bez wątpienia jest najczystszym idealistą. Jego żona, bo ją też miałem zaszczyt poznać, to zdecydowanie raczej pozytywistka... szkoda kobiety, w niełatwych czasach przyszło jej żyć, a kto wie, czy nie trafią się jej jakie kłopoty przez wzgląd na męża.  
\- Dużo masz takich ciekawych znajomych?  
\- Chyba już kiedyś pytałaś, Anno. I tak, zdarzyło mi się poznać wielu ciekawych ludzi, zdobyć ich zaufanie, i, mam szczerą nadzieję, go nie zawieść. Kiedyś pomagałem wodzowi oczyścić swoje plemię z zarzutów przez złapanie gangu bandytów, który fałszował napady Indian. Wkurwiłem też trochę ludzi... Ale akurat tym się nie przejmuję... Jak ktoś ma ze mną problem to to jego problem, zwłaszcza, że, jak widać po mojej tutaj obecności, jeszcze nie trafiłem na takiego, co potrafiłby mnie zabić.  
\- To jest... interesujące podejście, braciszku. Masz może jakieś Indiańskie imię?  
\- Co najmniej cztery. Bardziej szesnaście, jeśli liczyć tłumaczenia Smugi na różne narzecza.  
\- Lubią cię?  
\- A ja lubię ich. Myślę, że po prostu wyczuwają, i widzą po moim zachowaniu, że nie jestem jak inni biali. Powiem szczerze, właśnie do białych jestem najbardziej chyba ze wszystkich ras uprzedzony, ale spokojnie, to nie jest aż tak podła opinia. Po prostu uważam, że są, w sumie jesteśmy, chociaż staram się nie być, jesteśmy cholernie zmanierowani i za dużo uwagi przywiązujemy do konwenansów. No i większość białych, jakich znam, ma strasznie wysokie i niczym nie poparte zdanie o sobie. To jakaś cywilizacyjna plaga. Życie w dziczy zmusza do trzech rzeczy – do weryfikacji samooceny, do nietworzenia problemów gdzie ich nie ma, i do kreatywnych rozwiązań problemów, które są. Nie twierdzę oczywiście, że życie w warunkach prymitywnych jest lepsze, bo cywilizacja bezsprzecznie ma zalety i to nieporównywalne, ale... No po prostu ja się w mieście czuję jak puma, której ktoś kazał otworzyć konserwę otwieraczem i zjeść zawartość nożem i widelcem.  
\- To... bardzo ciekawe porównanie, Janie.  
\- Miasta budzą we mnie na przemian melancholię i furię. Cały rozwój człowieka, całe jego osiągnięcia, i po to by stworzyć takie szkaradziejstwo? „Tak pełen wstrętu, na koń, chcę słońca, wiatru i tętentu!”  
\- Słowacki. Nie wiedziałam, że ty lubisz wiersze.  
\- Bo lubię nie wszystkie. Raczej mało. Pamiętam to, „Stepy Akermańskie”, i ten kawałek o melancholii-nimfie, co zaraża szlachtę, ale nie dokładnie. Podobało mi się to w Panu Tadeuszu o puszczy, ale za Chiny nie wyrecytuję.


	25. Polowanie na wilki

Tymczasem w miasteczku zbiera się pościg, mający na celu odnaleźć i pojmać morderców Pawłowa. Posłańcy ruszają lądem i wodą do innych miejscowości, by postawić na nogi również tamtejszą policję i wojsko. Gołosowow, porucznik żandarmerii w Czycie z nadziejami na awans, angażuje tropicieli, by znaleźli ślady uciekinierów. Rusza obława obejmująca całe okręgi zabajkalski i amurski. Ale paradoksalnie, ten zasięg jest właśnie wadą. Nie sposób dokładnie przeszukać dwóch dzikich, syberyjskich okręgów.  
Nad tajgą wstaje świt. Pierwsze promienie słońca przebijają się pomiędzy drzewami, rozjaśniając leśny mrok i topiąc szron. Smuga w tym świetle wygląda jeszcze bardziej jak ryś, uznaje Andrzej, kiedy podróżni po raz kolejny pakują manatki i siodłają konie. Zwijają obóz bardzo wcześnie, starając się wykorzystać światło dzienne w jak największym stopniu. Bagna i las nie pozwalają poruszać się szybko, zwłaszcza, że muszą zatrzymywać się, by paść konie i polować, ale są tak samo blisko granicy Imperium, co własnej wytrzymałości. Głodni, niewyspani, są zmęczeni nie tylko długimi marszami, ale także świadomością, że pogoń jest tuż za nimi, a kara, która czeka ich w przypadku schwytania, jest nieporównywalne surowsza od pierwotnej. Dzisiaj, wedle kalkulacji Wilmowskiego, mają przekroczyć granicę.  
Granicę stanowi rzeka, dość szeroka, płynąca przez moczary, a tej porze roku wezbrana od roztopów. Chcąc nie chcąc muszą przeprawić się przez bród, stanowiący część płochego leśnego traktu, prowadzącego z północy na południe. Około pierwszej po południu, uciekinierzy wkraczają na trakt. Około godziny później, zauważają za sobą jeźdźców.  
\- Kozacy. A żeby ich diabli wzięli - rzuca Smuga tonem człowieka, który serdecznie życzyłby sobie takiego rozwiązania problemu.  
\- Spokojnie - mówi Michał. - Mamy dokumenty Pawłowa.  
\- Są zakrwawione - syczy Andrzej. - A on leży martwy w bagnie.  
\- Właśnie. W bagnie. Nikt go nie wyłowił, a zwłaszcza nie zidentyfikował ze strzaskaną twarzą. Dobra robota, Andrzej. A krew na dokumentach się wytłumaczy, to przecież niby policjant.  
Sotnik podjeżdża do nich.  
\- Stój! Kto wy?  
\- Zdrastwujtie - mówi spokojnie Smuga. - Agent tajnej policji na urzędowej misji. Podjedźcie, okażę wam dokumenty.  
Dowódca Kozaków zauważa w dokumencie plamy krwi i nazwisko martwego człowieka, blednie, ale zachowuje spokój.  
\- Wy nie Pawłow. Jesteście mordercami.


	26. Życie w siodle, blask śmierci

\- Spokojnie – mówi cicho Wilmowski. - Może i jesteśmy, ale pan nie musi umierać. Proszę kazać swoim ludziom się wycofać i rozbić obóz dziesięć wiorst stąd przy trakcie. Jeśli nie pojadą za nami i przekroczymy spokojnie granicę, będzie pan wiedział, gdzie ich szukać.  
\- Wycofać się! - krzyczy sotnik, widząc, jak dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta celuje w niego ukradkiem ze sztucerów. - Cofnąć się o dziesięć wiorst, rozbić obóz. Ja do was dołączę.  
\- Bardzo dobrze.  
Pięcioro jeźdźców rusza stępa ku granicy. Oddział kozacki zostaje w tyle.  
\- Jeśli można zapytać... - odzywa się sotnik po ujechaniu niecałej wiorsty.  
\- A pytaj pan w diabły, najwyżej nie odpowiemy – rzuca Smuga.  
\- Nie wyglądacie na bandytów ani bradiagów. Co... jak... kim... dlaczego?  
\- Kim jesteśmy? Dlaczego jesteśmy wyjęci spod prawa? Niech pan lepiej powie na kogo wyglądamy.  
\- On na myśliwego. On na nauczyciela. On najprędzej na poszukiwacza złota. A pani też na nauczycielkę, chociaż dopiero po gadaniu poznałem.  
\- Dobrze pan poznał, byliśmy nauczycielami. Ale tak się złożyło, że, w wyniku nieszczęśliwych okoliczności – oto i tu jesteśmy. Choć tu jest niewątpliwie pojęciem względnym, gdy jest się w siodle i ciągłym ruchu.  
\- Przebiegli jesteście. Nie potwierdziliście nic, co mogłoby was obciążyć, ani nie powiedzieliście nic co sobie, czego bym się nie domyślił.  
\- Skoro tak pan mówi – zgadza się uprzejmie Anna. - Może pan uznać równie dobrze, że jesteśmy diabłami, które wylazły z piekła pooddychać powietrzem tajgi.  
\- Nie, nie – protestuje Smuga ze śmiertelnie poważną twarzą. - Jestem indiańskim bogiem Kojotem, a to moi towarzysze, Lis, Kruk i Wrona, którzy również są indiańskimi bogami szachrajstwa. Przyszliśmy na ziemię kraść drobiazgi, płatać figle i kantować w karty, gdyż jak wiadomo Indianie wódki nie pijają, więc muszą się bawić na inne sposoby.  
\- Nie, nie, braciszku, głupoty pier...khy khy, za przeproszeniem szanownej pani. Jesteśmy niedźwiedziami, które przybrały ludzką postać i włóczą się po tajdze konno, bo im wygodniej.  
\- No nie nabierajcie tak biednego chłopa, bo nie przystoi. Jesteśmy fatamorganą, iluzją optyczną. Panu się wydaje, że jesteśmy tutaj, a naprawdę jesteśmy w Chihuahua, albo na Labradorze, w sumie jeden pies. Napije się pan czaju albo wódki, wnet majaki przejdą.  
\- Może być i tak, albo zupełnie inaczej, - zgadza się Anna ze śmiechem.  
\- Rozumiem, że państwo są wariatami, i przez to wyjęci spod prawa? - pyta sotnik bardzo uprzejmie.  
\- A pan jest szalenie odważny, by tak się odzywać do możliwych morderców, co czyni pana jednym z nas - wariatów.  
Trakt zakręca lekko, i ukazuje się rzeka o przejrzystej wodzie i kamienistym dnie. Przekraczają bród bez problemu.

Jest już wczesny wieczór, słonce chyli się powoli ku zachodowi, rzucając długie cienie. Uciekinierzy, bez sotnika, ale wzbogaceni o jego amunicję, poruszają się uparcie na południe, w głąb terytorium chińskiego, starając się jak najdalszy dystans pokonać przed zmrokiem. Michał zauważa jakiś oddział na horyzoncie.  
\- Kozacy! Ścigają nas!  
\- To było do przewidzenia!  
Czworo jeźdźców rusza galopem przez step, rozbryzgując grube bryły błota. Z każdym krokiem są dalej od granicy i bliżej upragnionej wolności. Lodowaty, a przecież pachnący ziemią i żywicą wiosny, wilgotny wiatr świszcze im w uszach i rozwiewa włosy. Pogoń zostaje dalej i dalej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wiorsta - jednostka odległości w carskiej Rosji, około kilometra  
> sotnik - stopień oficerski w pułkach kozackich  
> Lis, Kojot, Kruk i Wrona to indiańskie bóstwa znane z nieuczciwości  
> Chihuahua i Labrador, oprócz tego, że to rasy psów, to odpowiednio stan w Meksyku i półwysep w Kanadzie


	27. Już z tylu stron zapłonęły ognie gwiazd

Noc w stepie jest ciemna, ale jaśniejsza niż w tajdze. Gwiazdy, nieprzysłonięte niczym, skrzą się setkami na czarnym jak atrament niebie. Wokół rozciąga się aż po widnokrąg wysoka trawa, spłowiała po zimie. Pachnie trawą, mokrą ziemią, i wczesnowiosennymi kwiatami. Słychać ciche odgłosy drobnych zwierząt, prowadzących nocne życie. Smuga lubi ten rodzaj wart, to spokojne czuwanie sam na sam z naturą, w łagodnym chłodzie, który kurtka nareszcie odpędza w pełni, te najciemniejsze godziny między północą, a szarówką świtu mijające bez problemów i bez niespodzianek. No, prawie. Gdzieś w połowie jego warty Anna budzi się z czymś pomiędzy zduszonym krzykiem a wysokim jękiem, siada na posłaniu, długo nie może wykrztusić słowa.  
\- Anno?  
\- Śniło mi się, że Tomek, że on... Że nie żyje, a ja nie mogłam mu pomóc. Nie mogłam go ratować. On jest tam... A ja go nawet nie mogę chronić.  
\- Daję ci moje najsolidniejsze słowo honoru, że jest w Warszawie bezpieczniejszy od nas. Jest w cywilizowanym kraju, w dużym mieście, pod opieką twojej troskliwej siostry i jej rozważnego męża. My jesteśmy w środku Azji, nawialiśmy z więzienia, a jedyni rozsądni ludzie wśród nas to ty i Andrzej, co jest wątpliwe, bo przecież trafiliście na Syberię.  
\- Nie zgadzasz się? Z ideą wolnej Polski? \- Zgadzam się, ale... Na pierwszej albo drugiej wyprawie trafiłem w sam środek powstania Mahdiego... To nauczyło mnie sceptycyzmu wobec ruchów wolnościowych. Widziałem Chartum, Faszodę... Nie chciałbym tego widzieć w Warszawie. Niepodległa Polska jest ważna, ale ważniejsze, żeby Polacy żyli. Trupom nic po wolności. I sam jestem sierotą po powstańcu, nie zrobiłbym tego swojemu dziecku.  
\- Jestem złą matką? Bo prowadziłam tajne nauczanie i dałam się aresztować?  
\- Nie, Anno, wcale tak nie uważam. Potrzebni są chyba tacy ludzie jak ty, jak Andrzej, jak Michał... Tajne nauczanie popieram całym swoim sercem, to najlepsze co można zrobić dla Polski i Polaków w tej chwili, nie dać umrzeć kulturze... A syna zobaczysz, daję ci słowo, zobaczysz go całego, zdrowego, i już nie będziesz od niego tak daleko.  
\- Jesteś prorokiem? Że mi to tak pewnie obiecujesz?  
\- Nie, ale podobno jestem tak piekielnie uparty, że mógłbym tym góry przenosić. A razem z Michałem to co najmniej dwa razy tyle gór, może ze trzy, wspólnymi siłami. Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Poradzimy sobie jakoś, i będzie pięknie. Mogę cię nauczyć indiańskiej pieśni, która ma sprowadzać ochronne czary, jeżeli duchy wybaczą mi okropny akcent i antytalent muzyczny.  
\- Chyba nie jest aż tak źle.  
\- No chyba jest. Języki łapię nieźle razem z melodyką, ale każcie mi śpiewać... Powiedzieć, że słoń mi na ucho nadepnął to mało, bardziej kilka rozszalałych stad słoni... Nie to co Michał, on nawet trochę grał na saksofonie. W liceum i na studiach. Chyba bardzo dobrze, choć za swoją ocenę nie ręczę. Ja nie poznałbym Marsylianki, gdyby przyłożyła mi w głowę torebką.  
Nie jest źle. Anna nie potrafi porównać tego z oryginałem, którego po prostu nie zna, ale Smuga ma miły, spokojny głos, melodia jest na swój sposób hipnotyzująca, dziwne gardłowe słowa brzmią tajemniczo, ale kojąco. Anna zaczyna gdzieś w połowie nucić razem z nim, cicho, samą melodię.  
\- Śpiewałyśmy kiedyś z Ninką na dwa głosy, jakieś ballady, pieśni maryjne... Jak to było dawno temu... Myślisz, że bluźnimy?  
\- Śpiewając pieśń Indian czy śpiewając ją źle?  
\- Śpiewając ją w ogóle. To przecież pogańska pieśń.  
\- Nie. Są na tym świecie mahometanie, buddyści, kilka rodzajów chrześcijan i niezliczone odmiany pogan, i tak dalej. Gdyby Bogu aż tak to przeszkadzało, powiedziałby jednym albo drugim, że się mylą, tak zupełnie bezpośrednio i jednoznacznie... Ja dzielę ludzi na dobrych i złych, a tych złych na takich tylko trochę podławych, przy których lepiej nie zostawiać bagażu, i takich całkiem złych, którzy dla zysku lub z czystej złośliwości strzelają ci w plecy albo częstują cię znienacka nożem.  
\- Nożem... Zabiłam Pawłowa. To było złe.  
\- Pawłow też był zły. Dużo krzywdy narobił ludziom i dużo jeszcze narobiłby, gdyby żył. Więc można chyba uznać, że w jakimś kosmicznym rachunku wychodzisz na zero, może nawet na plus. Poza tym, to osobiste, więc tym bardziej.  
\- Tak oceniasz dobro i zło - to osobiste? To wyszło światu na dobre?  
\- Niee. Jakoś no, nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć. Że można zabić zwierzę, żeby je zjeść, albo się bronić, chociaż ono też żyje i czuje i woli zostać żywe. Że można zabić człowieka, żeby się bronić, albo jeśli on już narobił tyle zła, że sobie po prostu zasłużył. Łowca niewolników na przykład. Pawłow moim zdaniem nie różnił się od łowcy niewolników niczym prócz statusu oficjalnego.  
\- Mówisz tak, żeby mi poprawić humor.  
\- Mówię tak, bo tak uważam. Nie można zabierać ludziom wolności, domu, rodzin. I nie można zabijać bez piekielnie dobrego powodu. Tyle, że wolność, rodzina, to jest piekielnie dobry powód. No, i gdybyś go nie zabiła, wrócilibyście na zesłanie wszyscy troje, a śmierć wroga jest lepsza od własnej niewoli.  
\- Dużo ostatnio mówisz. O sobie, o swoich przygodach, swoich myślach. Na początku mówiłeś dość mało.  
\- Bo ja sie rozkręcam przy ludziach, których znam i lubię, nie lubię za dużo paplać przy obcych. Nie o sobie, w każdym razie. Mam trochę się hamować?  
\- Nie, nie, to bardzo ciekawe. Masz ciekawe przygody i ciekawe myśli. Wiele widziałeś i zauważasz. Wyciągasz nietypowe wnioski, mądre wnioski. To chyba nie każdy podróżnik potrafi.  
\- A żebyś wiedziała, ze nie każdy. Gdybym miał rubla albo dolara za każdego cymbała brzmiącego w hełmie korkowym, który szlaja się po świecie kilkanaście albo i kilkadziesiąt lat, a dalej ma łeb pusty jak pusty dzban, pomyślunek ciężki i tępy jak młot kowalski, a ludzi o innym kolorze skóry i kulturze uważa za śmiecie, tobym odkupił od cara Królestwo Polskie, wyposażył polską armię w najnowsze Remingtony, i jeszcze założył w Warszawie najlepszy ogród zoologiczny w Europie. Podróże może i kształcą, ale na pewien rodzaj matoła nie ma sposobu, co chyba jako nauczycielka zdążyłaś zaobserwować.  
\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj. Nigdy nie zapomnę pewnej osiemnastoletniej pannicy, która drapała się w oko pogrzebaczem i zaatakowała koleżankę czajnikiem.  
\- To rzeczywiście niepospolita tępota. Tej dziewczynie, co ją zaatakowała, nic się nie stało?  
\- Nic permanentnego. Miała parę tygodni sińce i pęcherze, a ja miałam okazję pokazać podopiecznym, jak opatrzyć lekkie oparzenia.  
\- Uczyłaś opatrywać rany?  
\- I strzelania, i polskiego. Trzy języki w cenie dwóch, bo oficjalnie prowadziłam tylko angielski i francuski.  
\- Skubany omnibus. Przydałby mi się taki ktoś na wyprawach, o ile oczywiście ta nie zniechęci cię ostatecznie.  
\- Nie radzisz sobie z językami czy strzelaniem?  
\- Radzę, gorzej z unikaniem ran. A i z postrzałem i gorączką ciężko gadać i strzelać.  
\- Kuszące, ale mam trzy warunki. Żadnych agentów ochrany, żadnych tygrysów, i żadnego przeklętego śniegu.  
\- Stoi. Wolisz Afrykę czy Amazonię?

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHM1mgqJXs4 - "Встань, страх преодолей"/"Wstań, pokonaj strach" Aria  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cpZMb-Nq58 - Aria - "Закат"/"Zachód słońca"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iot7EZwwHJs - First Aid Kit "Wolf"/"Wilk"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGzZseZv7-g - Koniec Świata - Pust Wsiegda  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjbLUxHNWdU - Koniec Świata - Oranżada  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_F84MPWn58 - Dumka na dwa serca (cover)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2QkL_8VwWM - Kat "Głos z ciemności"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJqOdjRVZgM - Jar "Do Tatarskiej Ziemi"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyEdfuUVLtY - Włodzimierz Wysocki "Polowanie na wilki"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2xs12-n0Ro Aria "Attila"  
> Autorka ma cholernie eklektyczny gust. Jej główne inspiracje literackie to Curwood, Bułhakow, i Pratchett.


End file.
